Two KND Operatives And Their Baby
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: Pitched by DarthWill3. After they end up marooned on an island, Kuki and Wally act on a promise they made two years ago to "conceive." This is their story, also comes with the stories of other operatives and their romantic escapades, as well as a superweapon being built by Saudi Arabian adults working against the KND...
1. Kuki's 12th Birthday

Today's date is July 15. For Kids Next Door Sector V, it is a very special occasion; it is the birthday of their medical officer Kuki Sanban, codename Numbuh 3. Today, she is 12 years old.

It should first be pointed out that by this point in time, Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) is in the Galactic KND, and Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5) is now un undercover teenage operative (though the others don't know this!). Thus, Kuki, Wallabee Beetles (Numbuh 4) and Hoagie P. Gilligan (Numbuh 2) are the only operatives left in the Sector. It should also be noted that Hoagie and Wally have changed physically since they were last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S; Wally has grown to around Kuki's height (just a bit taller than her) and Hoagie's lost all the excess weight. Also, he's seven months away from decommission.

With no one else at the treehouse, there are no real festivities. Hoagie is the first to present his present. Kuki takes it and opens it... "Ah, a makeup case! Thanks, Hoagie!" Kuki and Hoagie hug, then Wally presents his present. Kuki opens it... "No way, a 'So Happy To Be A Year Older' Rainbow Monkey! Aw, that's so sweet, Wally, thanks!" Kuki and Wally hug and share a brief kiss.

At around dinnertime that evening, Kuki is presented with a simple birthday cake; it has "Happy Birthday, Kuki" written on it with vanilla, and has 12 candles on it. Hoagie and Wally light the candles, then they sing in unison;

"Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday, dear Kuki.

Happy birthday to you!"

Kuki makes her wish (which I won't reveal; that's bad luck!), then blows out the candles. They then gorge themselves on the cake; this counts as their dinner, because kids are like that! Afterwards, Hoagie retires to bed. Then, Wally nervously asks, "Uh, Kuki?"

"What is it, Wally?" Kuki replies.

And Wally answers, "Do you remember what you and me agreed to, you know, two years ago?"

"What was that?" asks Kuki.

"You know, we agreed that we'd, you know, conceive," Wally explains.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" says Kuki. She then pulls Wally in for a hug. "That's so sweet of you for remembering!" Wally snuggles up to Kuki, and the two remain this way for several minutes.

Then, they abruptly pull apart. "Wait, hold on," says Kuki. We don't have to do it right now!"

"Huh?" replies Wally.

"Yeah, we are both twelve now," explains Kuki, "but I think you and I should wait just a few more weeks, or months, so we can enjoy being kids a while longer, you know?"

"Well, I do like being a kid," says Wally. "Yeah, you're right. We should wait."

Kuki then puts her arm around Wally and says, "But you know, that doesn't mean can't make out, get half-naked and touch each other. And I've grown to love the half-naked touching; I've noticed you've put on some muscle!"

Wally blushes and says, "Oh, yeah I have. And uh, I noticed your breasts are starting to come in. Maybe not by much, but they're nice!"

Kuki blushes and giggles, then kisses Wally on the cheek. "Hey, we can have some fun right now, if you know what I mean!" she suggests.

The two giggle, then they walk together, arm-in-arm, into Wally's room. Once inside with the door shut, their shirts start to come off...


	2. Left For Dead

Date: July 29

The computer screen flashes and buzzes, signaling an incoming communication. Sector V gathers around and they answer the call. It's Fanny Fullbright (Numbuh 86), the leader of Sector W.

"Oh good, you're here!" exclaims Fanny. "There's a pedophile on the prowl in Australia, and we need your help!"

"Well can't the Australian Kids Next Door handle him?" asks Hoagie.

"He's captured them all!" says Fanny. "And he plans on doing horrible things to them, so get over there as fast as you can!"

"All right, all right!" says Hoagie. It's at this point that he, Kuki and Wally notice Patton Drilovsky (Numbuh 60) standing next to Fanny and looking horny. At that point, Fanny pushes Patton away and ends the transmission, but not before Sector V sees her starting to lift her shirt.

"What the heck was that?" asks Wally.

"Do you think they were 'doing it?'" adds Kuki.

"Don't know, don't care," replies Hoagie. "There's a sicko about to violate our Australian comrades, and we gotta help them ASAP! Kids Next door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

And with that, the team get their laser blasters and board the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They get airborne and set course for Australia...

...

They've just gotten within a thousand miles of the Australian continent when they start to get shot.

"Wally, what've you got?" calls Hoagie.

"We got the Common Cold!" Wally cries out.

"Dang it!" exclaims Hoagie. Prepare for evasive action!"

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. takes a sharp turn straight upwards, but the Common Cold follows them. Hoagie levels the ship out and then takes it into a barrel-rolling split S, but the Common Cold continues to follow, shooting all the way. Then, Hoagie takes the ship into a clockwise loop, but the Cold is still shooting at them. Coming out of the loop, the Cold fires a shot that hits the ship directly on the underside fuel tank.

"Oh no, we're hit!" exclaims Hoagie as the Common Cold breaks off and flies into the distance.

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. is knocked out of control by the hit, and before any of the operatives have time to react, the fuel tank explodes, and Kuki and Wally are knocked to the back of the vehicle. A split-second later, the ship splits in two, and Kuki and Wally, along with all the cargo, are separated from Hoagie.

"Oh no! Guys!" Hoagie cries out as the back half of the ship falls towards the water, with Kuki and Wally in it...

Meanwhile, Hoagie is able to save his half of the ship, and to make a somewhat smooth feet-wet landing. Immediately he gets on the communicator, and Fanny answers;

"Fanny, it's Hoagie!" he says. "The Common Cold engaged and shot us down over the freakin' ocean! The ship split in two, and I lost Kuki and Wally! Get a rescue party ASAP!"

"Roger, we have your coordinates," says Fanny. "I'm dispatching the search-and-rescue party now..."

...

A few hours later, the search-and-rescue party arrives, Fanny among them.

"Oh good, you're here!" says Hoagie. "Where are they? Did you find them? PLEASE tell me you've found them!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hoagie," says Fanny, "but we couldn't find Kuki, Wally, or the other half of your ship." She sniffs and starts to shed tears as she goes on to say, "They're presumed dead."

Upon hearing this, Hoagie lowers his head and starts to shed tears and sob. Fanny, who's still shedding tears, puts an arm around Hoagie and says, "We'll have two operatives transferred to your Sector as soon as we can."

"But it won't be the same!" cries Hoagie. And with that, he and Fanny fall into each other's arms and lose total control of their emotions. They sob heavily and shed torrents of tears from their eyes as they grieve over Kuki and Wally's deaths...

...but as it turns out, those deaths haven't actually happened. Kuki and Wally were not killed when they fell into the ocean. They have, however, been knocked unconscious. Fortunately, a wooden crate that happened to go down with them and the rest of the cargo has taken them up to the surface with it, saving them from certain drowning. Very gradually, but very surely, the crate carries the couple to a small nearby island. Little do they know (remember, they are unconscious) that this island is the setting where their young lives will change forever...


	3. Marooned On An Island

Date: July 31

Wally emerges from his unconscious state. Thanks to a new kind of 2X4 technology known known as S.T.I.T.C.H. (Self-repairing Technology Instantly Tailors Clothing Hugely), his clothes (and Kuki's) are undamaged. He notices that he's lying on sand; this prompts him to sit up and take a look around. As soon as he realizes that he is on an island, he suddenly remembers;

"Oh my God! Kuki!" Wally cries out.

"It's okay, Wally, I'm right here," says Kuki, who's lying right by Wally, having woken up just shortly after he did.

Having been reacquainted, the couple stand up and look around, trying to assess their surroundings.

"Where the heck are we?" asks Kuki.

"On an island," replies Wally, "but other than that, I haven't a freaking clue." He then checks his watch and sees the current date; July 31.

"Holy crud, we've been out of it for two days!" exclaims Wally. He shows the date to Kuki, who gasps. "What'll we do?" she panics.

Wally then takes another look at the environment surrounding them, thinks for a second, then answers, "Well, we could go for a stroll down this beach, you and me."

After a second, Kuki replies, "OK." And with this, the pair put their arms around each other's waist, and they start walking briskly down the beach.

This provides some temporary alleviation of their problems. They walk with each other, arm in arm, in this seemingly lovely habitat, all the while forgetting their troubles for the time being. At one point, a "spark" gets the better of Wally, and he proceeds to sneak his hand down onto Kuki's rump. Kuki giggles and says, "Oh, you!" as she takes his hand and places it back around her waist. Wally chuckles as they keep walking. Some time later, Kuki sneaks her own hand down onto one of Wally's buttocks. Wally lets it stay there, enjoying the sensation. As Kuki playfully starts to squeeze it, he becomes more and more aroused...

Next thing they know, they notice several signs up ahead. The signs say the following; "DANGER: LEAVE DEVIL'S ISLAND," "SHIPS TURN BACK," "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK," and the real kicker; "BEWARE OF DOPEY DICK."

"Who the crud is Dopey Dick?" Wally asks. Kuki shrugs, not having any more of a clue than Wally.

Then, the two notice a golden eagle diving down towards the water from the air. It looks like its homing in on a school of fish. Then, out of nowhere, a great white shark, twenty-five feet in length, appears out of nowhere from the water, flies into the air, catches the bird with its mouth, and swallows it whole as it splashes down into the water.

Upon seeing this, Kuki and Wally look at each other, and Wally says, "Yep, that's him."

Suddenly, the true nature of the situation they're in is realized, and Kuki starts to cry. She's consumed by the thought of being marooned on a deserted island forever, the thought of everyone close to Wally and herself thinking that they're dead, and the grief they will all feel. Wally finds himself thinking the same thing, but at the same time can't resist the need to comfort his girl. So he hugs Kuki and let's her cry into him for a moment. Then he says, "Have faith, my love. Eventually, someone will come looking for us and find us. I believe it." This however, fails to provide Kuki with any solace. She continues to cry, and Wally, having been pained at the sight of his girl's inconsolability, starts to tear up and sob...


	4. Mourning For Loved Ones

Back home, a funeral is taking place. It is being held to commerate the memories of Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles; remember, they're not actually dead, but everyone thinks they are! Anyways, at the funeral is everyone close to Kuki and Wally; namely, Kuki's parents, Genki and Kani, and her sister Mushi, Wally's parents, and his brother Joey. Also there are the families of Kuki and Wally's friends, including Nigel Uno's parents, the Gilligans, the Lincolns, the McKenzies, the Fullbrights, Sonya (Numbuh 83), Lee (Numbuh 84), Maurice (Numbuh 9), Chad (Numbuh 274), as well as Chad's parents, although they're more apathetic, seeing as how they are the adult villains known as Mega Mom and Destructive Dad. Pretty much everyone else in the KND is also there, as well as every villain who fought against him, but they're more apathetic (although it should be pointed out that the Toilenator just so happens to be Wally's uncle Lou).

Anyways, the priest conducting the whole thing says some words, but we're not going to go into detail on that matter, because, as Wally would say, he didn't actually give a crud about them, anyway! So the actual eulogy is being given by someone who actually knew them, someone who actually cared about them. That someone is Abigail Lincoln. Here's what she has to say;

"As you probably all know, I fought alongside Kuki and Wally in Sector V. The both of them were great all-around operatives and fighters, even Kuki, though she was an airhead. But far more important than that, they were both very, very kind and dear friends to me. Kuki, to me, was like a sister. She instilled in me feelings of cheerfulness, even when it seemed like nothing else could. And Wally; me and him fought together countless times, we were like brother and sister. He always had my back, and even though he wasn't terribly bright, he still cared a great deal about us all, and me. And *sniff* now that they're gone, I feel a large emptiness inside *sniff*, and I don't know *sniff* if it'll ever be filled! *sob* I *sob* I miss-

At this point, Abby's eulogy breaks up as she starts to cry uncontrollably. She's unable to speak and can hardly catch her breath as her sobs choke up her insides. This leads all of the families and other KND operatives to break down crying. The villains, however, are still totally apathetic.

Speaking of villains, one of them, the Common Cold, has not showed up for the funeral. His perpetual sickness has gotten worse than usual for some reason, and so he's confined to his own home. He's relaxing at home, trying to overcome this, when suddenly his door bursts open and KND operatives come swarming in, pointing their laser blasters at him.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!" exclaims an aghast Common Cold.

And one of the KND operatives says, "Common Cold, you're under arrest for the voluntary manslaughter of two of our operatives!"

As the Common Cold is being held down and handcuffed, he remembers the dogfight from two days prior, having shot down the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. that split in two, and he realizes what's happened. "Oh, #&%!" he says to himself as being led out of the house and into a ship.

Meanwhile, in the Galactic KND, Nigel Uno is calmly relaxing in his control room, not a care in the world. Then his computer starts to signal an incoming communication, which he answers. On the screen is Abigail Lincoln and Rachel McKenzie (Numbuh 362), both of whom are undercover teenage operatives. They have tears in their eyes. Nigel notices these tears and says, "Hey girls, what's wrong? You look like someone died or something."

"Actually, someone has died", sniffs Rachel. Abby then says tearfully, "Kuki and Wally were shot down by the Common Cold over the Pacific, and...they're dead!"

Upon hearing this, tears start to be shed from Nigel's eyes. He falls down onto his control panel and starts to sob hysterically. Rachel and Abby both start crying into each other's arms as the transmission ends. All the while, Nigel continues to cry, all the while thinking "Why? They were so young! Why did they have to die..!"


	5. Underground Island Base

But of course, Kuki and Wally are still alive, even though no one they know knows that. But what neither Kuki nor Wally are aware of is what's transpiring below them...

Underneath the ground on the island on which they're marooned is an underground base. Inside the base is a team of Saudi Arabian scientists. Now you might think that because these guys are Saudis, that that automatically makes them terrorists. Well let me tell you something; you are some bigoted bastard! These guys are not terrorists; it turned out that they weren't skilled or qualified enough to get into Al Qaeda, the Taliban, or any other such group. Rather, this group of scientists are the adult villains fighting against the Saudi Arabian KND. They are led by a scientist named Bashir Omar. And in this base, they are working on a gigantic superweapon to use against the KND, which they have dubbed "Muhammed's Sword." This weapon is designed to be built as a huge tower-like structure. At the top of this structure would be a super-long range omni-directional laser cannon, that would be able to fire a large, ultra-powerful laser beam for many miles in any direction.

However, Bashir Omar is not at ease with the scientists he is working with, as they are rather idiotic, to say the least. Of particular note is this incident which occured about a year previously; they had captured some dingoes from Australia, and were going to conduct genetic experiments on them. These experiments would've given the dogs bloodhound-like senses, along with watchdog-like tendencies, allowing them to pick up the scent of any KND operatives attempting to infiltrate, then catch them and dispose of them. But this experiment went horribly wrong when one scientist but the serum in one of the energy cannons used to defend the base...and fired. The energy beam, interlaced with the serum, hit a great white shark. The serum took effect, and the shark grew in size as its personality mutated. It became much more aggressive than a normal shark of any kind, and developed an instinct akin to that of the dogs we humans breed and train as guard dogs. Needless to say, Bashir Omar was disappointed in the bumbling stupifity of his scientists and the failure of the experiment. But then it comes to him; the serum worked successfully on the shark, so perhaps it could be used to guard the base, warding off any stray ships and divers, etc. And thus far, that's exactly what the shark, known as Dopey Dick, has done.

The base is equipped with a lift that allows the scientists to go up to the surface of Devil's Island whenever need be. This lift is camoflauged to look like the rest of the ground around it. It is located near a crystaline cave at the center of the island; also located by the mouth of the cave is a porta potty, complete with a dispenser for toilet paper, soap and hand lotion for whenever someone needs to use the restroom.

Anyways, it'll still be a number of months before Muhammed's Sword is ready to be deployed, but for now, the Saudis are patient. In the meantime, let's look and see what Kuki and Wally are doing right about now...


	6. The Impregnation

Back on the surface of the island, Kuki and Wally are meandering through its undergrowth, on the lookout for food and shelter. The heart of the island is a clusterful of trees, shrubbery, birds, rats, snakes, and other potential threats. Even so, this is where Kuki and Wally must venture to in order to find food and shelter; Wally has his hood up, should it rain. He sticks with Kuki all the way through it all, especially since she hasn't fully regained all her stength from being unconscious for two days straight. Fortunately for her, the trees are rich in coconuts; she can eat these, and they'll help her regain her strength. Wally, however, cannot get his sustinence through the same means, as he is allergic to coconuts. But there are also, bananas, mangos, tangerines, blackberries, and other tropical fruits growing on the island for him to feast on. Of course, he will also have to go diving in the ocean to hunt for fish; of course Dopey Dick will also be hunting the fish, and could go hunting for Wally, but it's a necessary risk.

After some wandering, they encounter the mouth of a cave in the center of the island. Then, they notice a porta potty right at the entrance.

"Why the crud would there be a porta potty way the heck out here?" asks Wally.

"Dunno, maybe there was an island resort or something here?" says Kuki.

"Really? On this deserted dump?" says Wally.

The two shrug it off, then enter the cave, just barely missing a scientist prepping to return to the underground base. As soon as he's underground, the rain begins to pour.

Kuki and Wally go further into the cave, all the while feasting their eyes on the crystals that adorn the walls of the cave.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" says Kuki.

"Yeah, they must be worth thousands!" replies Wally.

"But it's not like we can get anything with them, there aren't any shops around, you know," Kuki replies.

"I know, I'm just sayin'," says Wally.

After some time, the two are in the center of the cave. It is there that they find a large pond; the light coming from the crystals on the ceiling give the surface of the pond a sparkling appearance. The pond gets it's water from a small hole in the ceiling above it, allowing rain to get in.

With nothing else to do, Kuki and Wally take off all their clothes, admire each other's nudity for a moment, then hop into the pond, washing themselves off. Fortunately, the pond is full with fresh water, as opposed to the salt water of the ocean, cleansing their bodies of salt, sand, and other elements. When they're done with that, they take their clothes and drench them out in the pond to wash them off. Then they leave them out to fry, which'll take an hour or two.

After that, they simply stand facing each other, smiling and gazing into each other's faces, and at each other's bodies. After a while, Wally asks, "Well, what do we do now?"

As her form of an answer, Kuki pulled Wally into a gentle hug, and then planted a kiss right square on his lips, a nice soft one. For a time, they make out gently and softly like this. Then, Wally ends up lying on his back with Kuki on top of him. "Well?" says Wally.

Kuki looks at Wally with a smile and says, "Well, I think it is time."

It takes a second, but Wally then figures out that Kuki is referring to the process of "conception" they had discussed before. "Uh, are you really sure?" he asks. "I mean, look at us! You're only 12 years old, and trapped on an island, with me. And me, well, you may have matured, but I'm not so sure about me. I read somewhere that boys are usually 13 or 14 before they can, you know..."

At this point, tears start to be shed from Kuki's eyes as she says, "Yes, I'm positive! I really, really, REALLY want a baby, your baby, and it would just kill me inside if we were split up and I never saw you again before it happened! And besides, everyone back home probably thinks we're dead, so it's not like they'll know anytime soon!"

"Well, I can't argue with that," replies Wally. He gives Kuki one more kiss on the lips and replies, "Ready?"

"Ready," Kuki answers. And with that, hers and his genitals become interconnected...

Now it should be pointed out that their lovemaking escapades in the past had been very, shall be say, crazy. But this time, their pelvic motions are executed at a slower pace, with more careful precision, this way they can concentrate on the process of conception. Also, Wally's "size" wasn't enough for Kuki to ride on properly (this allowed them to get away with not using condoms), but by this point it had "grown," if you know what I mean! Anyways, here's what's happening; Kuki is riding on Wally's hard member, thrusting up and down at a steady pace as Wally sits back and relaxes. All the while, they're still able to carry on a conversation;

Kuki asks, "How do you think this will reflect on our future?"

"Depends. It may actually be better if we end up staying on this island."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we end up staying here, things wil be much simpler; no school, no legal BS, no societal problems, no nothing. Just you, me, and our child, living a simple life, like the cavemen."

"You really think they'd shun us that much?"

"It's quite likely."

"What about our own folks?"

"In the words of Anakin Skywalker, 'We don't need their help. Our baby will be a blessing.'"

"You really are sweet, you know that?"

Throughout all this side-talk, Kuki continues to ride Wally, nice and precise. She moans as she does so, but she keeps going, determined to reach their goal. Wally continues to lay back, staring up at this pretty girl, this sweet, kind girl that he'd been crushing on since they were in kindergarten; never would he have thought that they'd be engaging in this type of intimacy, but by God, they were! Of course, the name of the game here isn't pleasure; it's procreation, as that is a HUGE responsibility...

...

About a half hour later, Kuki becomes totally exhausted, and collapses on top of Wally. The two just lay there, motionless, their intimate parts still interlocked.

"I think a little bit got in there," Kuki says, referring to Wally's semen and sperm cells."

"I don't know," Wally says uneasily. "I mean, I didn't even ejaculate."

"It's still possible," explains Kuki. "Abby told me about it and she said some semen can leak out if you're "aroused" enough. And she said that within a week, I'd have swelling breasts, be peeing more, and that it'd be hotter inside my mouth. Just trust me on this, please?" Wally shrugs and nods his head. Meanwhile, Kuki gets out a notebook that she'd found within the cargo from the wrecked C.O.O.L.B.U.S. This becomes her diary. In it, she writes about how he and Wally ended up where they are now, ending with the part of the "conception of our baby."

...

By this point, their clothes have finished drying. As Wally goes to get them, Kuki suggests, "Wait! I think we should just use the shirts as pillows; this floor is very hard. And we should only put them on in the rain. And if we're shirtless, we can look at my belly more often."

"You mean check on the baby as it grows?" says Wally.

"Exactly!" replies Kuki.

After this, the two lay down close to each other, using their shirts as pillows. Before hitting the sack, Wally places a hand on Kuki's belly and says, "Hey Kuki?" No matter what happens, you'll be a great mother someday. I just know it!"

"Aw, that's sweet of you!" giggles Kuki. The pair kiss goodnight, snuggle up to each other, then drift off to sleep...

As times goes on, they'll have no clue of the scientists or their underground operation. Sure, they'll be an infinite supply of toiletries, but they'll give up on figuring out how it's possible. But at some point, it's inevitable that the two factions shall become aware of each other's existence, and all hell shall break loose. In the meantime, Kuki will record in her diary her adventures with Wally, the growth of the baby (should it come to be), her feelings, and her thoughts about the KND. It turns out that she also found a digital camera in the cargo, and it works, too! They'll be using that to take pictures of Kuki's body, as well as her belly, to chronicle the baby's growth.

But at this point, it's still unclear as to whether they were successful in conceiving, so to find out the answer to that, read on!


	7. Month 1 - First Trimester

Date: August 1

The day following their "business," Kuki and Wally venture out of their cave. Both are completely topless, and yet, like Adam and Eve, they don't shy away from that, especially since they're the only humans on the island (so they think...); thus, no one will notice.

The main purpose for them leaving the cave is to find food. When one is marooned on an island, one must resort to hunting and gathering to obtain their sustinence. Right now, Kuki and Wally are gathering. They spot a mango tree, and consider this to be ideal. They climb the tree together, and they pick some mangos and bring them down. Then they pick some bananas from a nearby bush, and that add that to the stockpile. A few are left for the animals, while the rest is taken to the cave.

On the way back to the cave, Wally is deep in thought. "I'll have to go hunting sometime. But with that Dopey shark out there eating everything...I don't know..." Then he speaks up to Kuki; "So you really think it's possible that you've conceived?"

"Of course!" says Kuki. "Like I told ya, a bit of semen leaks out before you ejaculate. And sex was made for reproduction, not pleasure; that's just what makes us want to do it."

"I still wish we could've had more 'fun' while we were at it," replies Wally.

Kuki answers, "Don't worry about that. If this baby comes to be, it will have been SO worth it!"

"OK," says Wally. "I have faith."

Before long, the couple are back in the cave. After dropping off their newly acquired stock of fruit, Kuki takes the digital camera, gives it to Wally, and says, "Alright, I have an idea. I want you to take pictures of me, of my body, and my belly. We'll use these to record our baby's growth, and to remember are responsibility by."

"Huh, never thought of that," replies Wally. "Hey! How did you get this freakin' camera?"

"I found it in the cargo from the ship," says Kuki. "I also found a notebook to use as a diary."

All Wally can do is shrug it off. Then, Kuki stands where the light from the crystals is at its most prominent, and Wally snaps some pictures; three of them are body shots; one of her side, one of her front, and one of her back. The fourth is a belly shot; these will record the growth of the baby.

Then, Wally gets an idea. He says to Kuki, "Hey, how's about we have some fun with this?"

"How?" asks Kuki.

"I mean," explains Wally, "that we take fun pictures. We take sexy pictures of each other! We'll certainly treasure those; maybe we can even make love over them sometime!"

"Oh, you!" Kuki teases, before saying, "Alright, let's do it!"

With this, Kuki takes off the rest of her clothes, getting completely naked. She strikes a variety of sexy poses, in which she flaunts off all her various physical assets, including her breasts, her buttocks, her legs, and all in various ways. With each pose comes a photo, which makes Wally more and more excited. When they're done, Kuki and Wally look through the photos. With each one, Wally makes a different suggestive comment, making Kuki blush. After that, Kuki unzips and unbuttons Wally's pants, pulling them down, along with the underwear, leaving him fully naked. She sees his love muscle sticking out prominently, as hard as it can be, and jokes, "Someone's happy to see me!"

Wally chuckles, and then Kuki snaps some nude photos of him. In these, he strikes numerous poses in which he flexes his muscles, shows off his fully erect penis, and other stuff you'd expect to see in Playgirl Magazine. After they're all taken, the two look through them, with Kuki making numerous flirtacious remarks as they browse.

Then, they notice the camera has a timer feature. Huge grins bestow their faces as they get an idea. They put the camera on a small ledge on the cave wall, point it to an area well-lighted by the crystals, and start the timer. Then, the couple stand in said lighted area, and strike a nude pose together, standing arm in arm in an erotic manner. When the photo snaps, Kuki and Wally take the camera, look at the picture, and are very pleased.

"We really are beautiful, together, you and me," says Wally.

"Well, you know," says Kuki, "our erotic value will fade. But this," she adds as she puts a hand over Wally's heart, "what's in here will last forever."

Wally smiles, he and Kuki share a kiss, then they both put their pants back on.

...

Meanwhile, down in the underground base, Bashir Omar gets word of a submarine head towards them. It is carrying essential parts needed to build their superweapon, "Muhammed's Sword." Dopey Dick lets it pass, this is possible due to a signal installed in his brain. Bashir then turns to the scientists and says, "Alright, you nimrods, the parts of our weapon our coming in. Now it's gonna be a long and arduous process building this thing, and you retards better take extra care, because if you blow it, so help me...!" The other scientists reluctantly acknowledge this and go back to their business.

Date: August 10-13

At this point, Kuki is starting to show symptoms that siginify that she may very well have conceived successfully. During the week, her breasts start to get tender and swollen, she starts having to pee more often (particularly at night) and the inside of her mouth feels hotter than normal. When she notices this and realizes what this means, she turns to Wally with a smile, puts a hand on her belly, and says, "I think we did it, Wally! I think our baby has come to be!" She almost crys from happiness as Wally says "I don't know if that means what you think it does..."

"Trust me, I've read about this stuff," replies Kuki. "I really think we've done it!"

"Well," says Wally, "then I believe it, too!"

They smile into other and kiss.

...

Date: August 19

Back at Sector V, Hoagie has, thus far, been the sole remaining operative. But today, that has changed. The two operatives scheduled to replace Kuki and Wally in that sector have arrived. Both are boys, age 10. Both are tall and built. One is James Iommi (Numbuh 69) and the other is Kirk Butler (Numbuh 420).

"We're sorry to hear about your friends," says James. "But we're here for you, man."

"We'll be so good out there, you'll forget all about 3 & 4!" adds Kirk.

"That sounds nice," says Hoagie, "but you still won't be the same!" He pauses for a second, then says, "But seriously, I don't have much longer here. And you two have much to learn about working as part of the team, so you know, we'll have to get right to that!" Then, something comes to Hoagie's mind. "Hey, your names sound familiar."

"What do you mean?" askes James.

And Hoagie replies, "James Iommi and Kirk Butler. I swear I know those names. They sound like the names of people who were in some band; what was it, Metallica? Or Black Sabbath, perhaps?"

"Huh?" James and Kirk say, looking at each other.

"Never mind," says Hoagie. "Point is, you have to learn about teamwork, we start tomorrow."

Date: August 27

We're now set in a private office in the KND moonbase. Inside is Patton, aka Numbuh 60. He's two weeks from being decommissioned. And he's also lying on the floor, completely naked. His penis his stuck in a super-strong erection. And someone is riding it. That someone is Fanny, aka Numbuh 86. They're in her private office together, both are totally nude, and Fanny is riding Patton, screaming very shrilly with each pelvic thrust. Seeing as how Patton is two weeks away from decommissioning, they both want their last few lovemaking sessions to be extra fun, and special. But there is something else that bugs them; all the while, even with all the carnal pleaures they're feeling, they still can't get Kuki and Wally out of their heads...

Date: August 29

Now we're back to Kuki and Wally. It's early warning, and Wally has just awoken. He yawns, stretches, and is about to wake Kuki when he notices something. Kuki's belly is really skinny, so this something just manages to be visible. Wally thinks he may be imagining things, so he reaches out to touch it, and sees he is not imagining it, it's real; a one millimeter bulge emerging. Wally thinks back to find other such things in his memory, and the only other one he could think of had been on his mother's belly, over four years ago, when she was pregnant with his little brother, Joey. Wally puts two and two together, and when he realizes what's up, is overcome with extreme elation.

With tears forming in his eyes, he calls out, "Kuki, wake up! Wake up, you gotta see this!"

Kuki rouses herself up and says, "What's going on? You're real hyper this morning!"

Wally points to Kuki's belly and whispers, "Look!"

Kuki looks down at her belly, and sees the bulge on it. She looks at Wally with surprise; Wally says, "Touch it!"

Kuki touches it, and then realizes what it indicates. It indicates that she has conceived successfully, she is pregnant, she'll be having a baby at age 12, and the love of her life, Wally Beetles, is the father. Her eyes start to well up as she whispers, "We did it!" She pulls Wally into a strong, but gentle hug as she repeatedly says in between sobs, "Thanks! Thank you! For everything!"

After their embrace, Wally says, "Say, we should go swimming. You, me, in the pond?"

Kuki nods, then they both get down to their underwear. They jump in the pond, and for a short while, are splashing each other playfully, laughing all the way.

When they're out of energy, they leave the pond, get their pants back on, Wally takes a picture of Kuki's belly, and then the two go out to the mouth of the cave to rest. As they lie in the guise of the morning sun, the couple gaze into each other, and they kiss.


	8. Month 2

Date: September 6

That morning, Wally wakes up and is disturbed by what he sees. He sees Kuki, kneeling at the pond's edge, groaning and clutching her stomach. He rushes over to her.

"Kuki, you alright?" asks Wally. He then notices her skin, which is breaking, at the same moment that Kuki hunches over and vomits into the pond. "Oh my God, what's happening?!" exclaims Wally.

Kuki catches her breath and says, "Nausea. It's a normal symptom, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so," says Wally. "Actually, I was gonna go get some food for us; I know just the thing! Tangerines and bananas. I've heard that they can help a woman stay healthy while she's pregnant; they'll be perfect. But you stay here; you're in no condition to go out with me. I'll be back with the fruit in a bit."

Kuki nods her approval, then walks up to Wally, kisses him on the forehead, and says, "Just be careful out there."

"I will," replies Wally.

...

During Wally's absence, Kuki continues to feel very sick at the stomach, and vomits a few more times. But then, Wally arrives with a large armful of tangerines and bananas. The two share a feast, and over time, Kuki's symptoms start to alleviate. "Thanks, Wally," she says.

Date: September 12

Wally has just finished carving a spear that he's worked on for a while. His hair has been growing longer, but that's not the reason for the spear.

"You're not gonna cut your hair with that, are you?" snaps Kuki.

"No," replies Wally, in a serious tone. "I'm goin' fishing!"

Upon hearing this, Kuki starts to become worried. "But there's a freaking shark out there!" she protests. "It could eat you alive, then our child will've never known its father!" she pleads. Wally says, "He can try! I know that movie bloke Rodney Cox didn't fare so well, but I will. And our baby will know me; count on it!"

"Well, okay," says Kuki as she kisses him on the forehead. "But take care out there."

Wally nods, and then sets out of the cave with his spear. Before long, he's made it to the beach. He spots Dopey Dick circling around, and when he's certain that the shark has gone to the other side of the island, Wally dives in.

Down in the underground lab, a scientist monitoring the radar picks up something atypical; a small life form, swimming near the south side of Devil's Island, on it's own. He shrugs it off, thinking the shark will get it for lunch...

Wally swims down to the floor of the ocean, spear in hand. In the past, he was incapable of swimming, and very scared of the water. That had changed not long before they became marooned, as Kuki, since she cared so much, had taught him to swim.

On the ocean floor, Wally spots a lobster, and seizes the chance. He impales the lobster on the spear; it shrieks and dies. Wally is short of air by this point; he goes back up for air, taking the lobster with him. He goes back onto the land, through the undergrowth, and back into the cave, where he presents the lobster to Kuki and proclaims, "We'll be eatin' good tonight!"

But Kuki cares less about the lobster right now. She runs right to Wally and very tightly hugging him, saying, "Oh, thank God you're okay! I don't know what I'd do if that shark got you." The rush of this embrace startles Wally a bit, but he brings himself to return it, as he understands how imperative it will be for him to be there for Kuki during her pregnancy.

Date: September 26

We head back to Sector V for now; Hoagie is embarking on his first mission with James and Kirk. The villain Gramma Stuffum is up to her old tricks of forcing innocent children to stuff themselves full with vegetables until they're fat. She has two kids, a young boy and his sister, tied down and his ready to force-feed the vegetables to them. But before she can, James, Kirk and Hoagie burst in, with their laser blasters pointed.

"Well, lookee here," Stuffum taunts. Sector V has two new playmates, and-"

Suddenly James, Kirk and Hoagie all open fire with their blasters. Each laser beam hits Gramma Stuffum's body, giving her severe burns all over. Before long, she collapses to the floor, unable to resist any longer.

The KND quickly set the kids free, who thank them for it, and then they board the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Well I must say, you guys have done well so far," Hoagie says to James and Kirk. They blush and say thanks, even though Hoagie is still not so sure about them...

Date: September 28

Wally is out gathering food. Kuki is relaxing in the cave, no thoughts on her mind, she's just in overall content at the moment.

Wally later returns with two mangos, one for each of them. "Mangoes, comin' right up!" he announces.

Kuki simply greets him with a smile. Wally then asks, "So, uh, how are you?"

"I'm doin' alright," replies Kuki. She then looks at her belly with a grin; it's grown up to a few centimeters. She rubs it and adds, "And the baby's also doin' alright. C'mon, get the camera!"

Wally gets the camera and proceeds to take several more pictures of Kuki's body and belly, recording the continuing growth of their baby. When they're through with that, Kuki walks up to Wally, points at her belly and says, "Go on, rub it!"

Wally rubs Kuki's belly repeatedly, smiling all the way. The rubbing provides a soothing sensation for both members of the couple. Before long, he kisses it. Kuki giggles, and in return gives Wally a kiss on the lips.


	9. Month 3

Date: October 3

More symptoms of pregnancy begin to take their hold on Kuki; this time, they include slight cramping, fatigue, and mood swings; sometimes she verbally lashes out at Wally without meaning it. Additionally, her waistline is thickening, meaning she'll have to loosen her sweatpants a bit more debilitating pain. Wally notices and becomes concerned.

"Kuki, what's wrong?!" he asks. "You sound hurt!"

"I'm trying not to cry," Kuki replies, "but this abdominal pain is killing me! Pregnancy is not what the movies crack it up to be!"

Wally, who can't help but agree, hugs Kuki and says, "Maybe, but I'm still here for you." He holds her close as he says "And the baby, too. You're both in good hands with me; better hands than you'd be in with Allstate!" This remark helps put a smile on Kuki's face.

Date: October 10

Back down in the underground base; construction of "Muhammed's Sword" is reaching an important milestone; its inner structure is almost complete; the power core is all that's needed. It is very fragile. And the floor is wet. There's a "Wet Floor" sign warning of this, but the bumbling scientist in charge of the core fails to notice this. He slips and falls. The core is thrown into the air. The other ragtag scientists all cry out, "I got it! I've got it!" as they try to catch it. But none of them can, as they all bump into each other as they try. The core flies above all of them, and is caught gracefully by the right hand of Bashir Omar.

The other scientists all get very scared; each one tries to apologize for blame someone else for it. But Bashir says, "It's alright; accidents happen, and we still have the core in one piece. That's what counts."

The others breathe easily for a moment, then Bashir lashes out, "But accidents can be prevented, you idiots, and we almost lost the power core! So help me Allah if any part of 'Muhammed's Sword' is busted, we're lost, and you're all fired! All of you! Now GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone rushes back to work without speaking, wondering what exactly makes a boss that overly harsh.

Date: October 19

Kuki's belly has grown to two inches. The couple have enough food for the rest of the day, and so they can relax. While Kuki sits there resting, Wally rests his head on her belly. All the while, he talks to the unborn child that's developing inside. He talks to it, saying things like, "Hey, little guy! How ya doin' in there, ya doin' good? Cool. I made you, you know that? Yes I did, I made you! And someday you'll be a part of the world, and I'll get to hold you! Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kuki smiles upon this; this interaction makes her feel a bit better emotionally, in spite of her physical emotions.

Date: October 30

Kuki records more notes in her diary regarding her baby's growth. Her belly is now up to three inches. Painful has the side effects are, she knows she has to be brave through it all, especially since she wants to feel all of the baby's moments inside. Other details are chronicled, and Wally takes more pictures of her body and belly (there are enough batteries to last a year). Then Wally starts rubbing Kuki's belly again and talking to the baby, once again making Kuki smile.

Date: October 31

Back at Sector V, it's Halloween. The Sector is on a mission to the park; it is there that the Toilenator has been scaring all the kids that go there, and wrapping them up in toilet paper as his way of wreaking havoc. This is just a brief description of what happens; Sector V arrive there quickly and subdue him in an instant with their lasers. He then quickly runs away terrified.

"That was too easy," Kirk remarks.

"He was just too pathetic," adds James.

"Oh, you have no idea," replies Hoagie.

The three all share a laugh, then get bacn on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to head back to the treehouse. They all engage in some happy conservation on the way back about Halloween, the Toilenator, and other things, all of which are not relevant enough to be detailed here, so use your imagination. All the while Hoagie realizes he's beginning to warm up to his new teammates...


	10. Month 4 - Second Trimester

Date: November 7

Food hunting and gathering has become more stressful for Wally as of late. Kuki has now developed one of pregnancy's most notorious symptoms; cravings. Consequently, Wally is forced to get food more often, and take less of it for himself. A part of him wants to give it up, but paternal instinct is driving him on (which for a 12-year-old boy is quite remarkable, don't you think?). Both Kuki and Wally are well aware that the cravings are a necessary symptom of pregnancy, so both are sticking it through together. Little side-note; Wally's hair has now gotten to the length of Rachel's.

Down in the underground, the Arabian scientists have installed the firing systems for "Muhammed's Sword", and are ready for a test fire. Once that is out of the way, they'll get back to work on its interior. A dummy KND operative is sent hovering into the air as the scientist prepares to pull the lever to shoot the laser beam. When he's given the thumbs-up, he pulls the lever. But something is terribly wrong; no laser beam is fired. The power core lights up, but it does nothing else; except crumble into dust, of course.

When Bashir Omar takes notice to this, the other scientists all start to plead for mercy. But Bashir speaks up and says, "No guys, it's my fault. I was too ignorant to realize that these Allah-forsaken Iranian generators wouldn't work with laser weapons. But I bought them anyway, and, well, you see where's that's gotten us."

The other scientists breathe easy for a moment, then Bashir barks at them, "Now get back to work!" And they do.

Date: November 13

The story on this date takes place in the treehouse of KND Sector W. No one is present in the treehouse, except for two operatives, Sonya and Lee. Both are sitting alone together, deep in thought. First and foremost, even though Kuki and Wally's "fatal" accident was over three months ago, the thoughts regarding that are still permeating in their heads. All the while, they're wondering what they were really like, and wishing they'd known them better and were closer to them.

Also prominent in their thoughts is the domestic changes that have occured since. Just recently, Sector W had acquired a new team member; Shaunie, the younger brother of Paddy (Numbuh 85) just recently graduated from training at KND Arctic Base, and was placed in Sector W. But then comes the real crazy thing; Harvey (Numbuh 363), Rachel's younger brother, has just bagged himself his first girlfriend, and their lovemaking sessions have become infamous in the sector for being very loud and wild, especially at night, when everyone else is trying to sleep.

Despite being a couple themselves, Sonya and Lee have never bothered to go all the way. With all of these thoughts running through their heads, Lee turns to Sonya and nervously asks, "Hey listen, uh, I know we haven't bothered to go through with it, but, you know, now thaat we're alone, maybe you and I could, you know, 'do it?' You know, do what Harvey's been doing."

Sonya thinks about this, ans slowly but surely comes to realize that Lee is talking about sex. Pretty much every operative couple in the KND their age does it, and they both know it. And now Lee seems like he's ready to hop aboard that train, so to speak. Sonya doesn't feel quite as ready, though;

"I don't know, Lee," says Sonya.

"What do you mean," asks Lee.

And Sonya explains, "Well see, in church they're real big on not making love outside of marriage. And well, we're a real faithful family, and I don't think it would feel right to me, right now."

"Marriage, huh?" replies Lee. "Never crossed my mind, really. We're just kids, you know." He thinks about it, shrugs and says, "Oh well." Then he puts an arm around Sonya and says, "I love you no matter what floats your boat."

"Well, you are a real sweetie," says Sonya. She grins and then says, "But you know, that doesn't mean we can't go _some_ of the way!" as she takes off her shirt and bra. Lee gets excited and follows suit. Then he pulls Sonya in for a hug. Right away, the two start to pet each other's bare backs as they fall on the bed. They do this for a while, then there lips begin to interlock, and before long, they're tongues do the same...

...but that's about it. They enjoy this for a while, then they lie down on the bed and take a moment to relax. "Well, that was fun," Lee asserts. He turns to Sonya and adds, "And just so you know, I look forward to marrying you...someday." The two share one more kiss, then go their separate ways to get some sleep.

Date: November 18

Back on Devil's Island, an artificially-made crate has washed ashore. It says on it, "CARRIE THE VEGETARIAN CROC; PROPERTY OF OUTBACK CIRCUS." The lid bursts open, and a hungry 23-foot-long saltwater crocodile, a female, slithers out of it, across the beach, and through the undergrowth...

Meanwhile, Wally is on his way back to the cave; two mangos in his hands. He's about to return to the cave and then sees the crocodile about to head inside. Without hesitation, Wally drops the mangos, runs toward the crocodile, throws himself down on it and starts to hit it. It's surprisingly easy to take down the reptile. He scores several blows on the beast; it groans with each punch and kick.

Kuki hears the fighting and it takes her a second to figure out what's going on. She then recognizes the sound of Wally's voice, accompanied by the roaring of a big animal. She gets scared for Wally and immediately rushes to the mouth of the cave. She gets more scared when she gets there, seeing Wally wrestling a giant crocodile.

"Get back!" Wally shouts out. "Get back in the cave! This thing could eat you alive!"

But Kuki continues to stay and watch, and then she notices something peculiar; for a fight, it's really one-sided.

"Wait, stop!" shouts Kuki. "It's not fighting back, look!"

Wally stops and looks. Indeed, the crocodile is not fighting back at all, it's just lying there awkwardly. "Look, it's got a collar," says Kuki. Wally looks at the croc's neck and sees that it is indeed wearing a collar. He looks at the collar and reads it. "It's name is Carrie," he announces. "It must be a female."

"Carrie, huh?" replies Kuki. "That's a nice name."

With that, Carrie the crocodile starts back out to the beach; Kuki and Wally follow, wondering what this could mean. When they get back on the beach, Carrie leads them to the crate that she was washed ashore in.

"CARRIE THE VEGETARIAN CROC; PROPERTY OF OUTBACK CIRCUS," Kuki reads.

"A vegetarian crocodile?" Wally wonders. "Weird. At least she's harmless."

Her veganism is confirmed when they both notice Carrie going for a fallen mango at the back of the beach. She picks it up her mouth, brings it back, puts it down, and as a gesture, nudges Wally in the belly with her nose. Wally, who's ticklish, can't help but laugh. "I think she likes me," he says. He immediately warms up to Carrie has she starts to nudge him some more, with him laughing all the way. Kuki giggles as she watches this display of affection.

Date: November 23

On this date, we're back in Sector V; they've just come off yet another successful mission; Count Spankulot was up to his dirty business of spanking children who didn't deserve it. But in time, he was subdued by laser fire, and as a form of humiliation was then literally spanked by the trio of James Iommi, Kirk Butler, and Hoagie P. Gilligan.

After they're through with that, they return to the treehouse. When they're inside, safe and sound, Hoagie turns to James and Kirk and says, "Hey, you know what? You guys have been doing so well that I have a little treat for you." He turns on the TV, then the PlayStation2, and then puts in a video game disc, saying, "Behold my favorite video game, _Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War_!"

"Hey, isn't that one of those games when you're in a fighter plane and stuff?" Kirk asks.

"You bet," says Hoagie. "And I think you guys deserve a crack at it, since, you know, you've done so well and all."

"Huh. Well, thanks!" says James.

Before long, the game loads. Hoagie selects the "Free Mission" option, and chooses Mission #1, which is to shoot down a squad. James is the first to play. His plane of choice, on Hoagie's suggestion, is a fictional craft called the ADF-01 Falken, which comes with a high-powered laser cannon. As he gets within range of the bombers, James asks, "How do I fire the laser?"

"Press SELECT to switch to the laser, then press Circle to fire," explains Hoagie.

James does this, and is able to take down three bombers in one sweep. He shoots down the rest of the bombers shortly thereafter. "Beat that!" he says to Kirk. But when Kirk takes his turn, he clears the mission faster than James did.

"Wow, you guys did good!" says Hoagie. "Wanna go again?"

James and Kirk oblige, and the two play several more missions, trying to beat each other in each one. And that's pretty much how they killed time for the rest of the day, so, moving on...

Date: November 27

Kuki is recording her pregnancy's progress in her diary; her belly is now up to six inches. She giggles the whole time she's writing this, as her naked belly is being licked constantly. As she does so, Kuki tells her, "There's a baby in there, you know. And I'm the mommy!" Carrie stays close by her, like she was determined to protect Kuki's baby as well as Kuki herself. "Does she think it's her baby?" she asks Wally.

"I'm not sure," says Wally. "Crocodiles lay eggs, you know; 40-60 at once. They hide them in sand, adding and removing some to control the temperature. And you know, if the eggs' temperature is above 98.6 degrees, they'll be male. Otherwise, they'll be female. If it drops below 60 degrees, they die. And after they hatch, they're cared for for 5-7 months, then they're on their own!"

"Wow, your dad must've told you a lot about that!" guesses Kuki.

"Yeah, he used to show me a lot of books on the wildlife in Australia and junk," Wally says.

"I bet," replies Kuki. And with that, the couple, and Carrie, spend the rest of the day relaxing in the cave together and enjoying each other's company.


	11. Month 5

Date: December 5

While Wally is out fishing, Kuki is drinking small handfuls of water from the pond. Lately, even though her fatigue has been getting bettershe's been suffering mild constipation and morning sickness, so the water will help; provided that she doesn't drink too much of it before the next storm arrives. So while Wally goes out for food, Kuki has some water while Carrie stays by her side.

Date: December 12

Back in Sector V, adult activity has been at a virtual standstill since the holiday season. So James, Kirk, and Hoagie have had it very easy as of late. Right now, they're playing _Gran Turismo 4_. James and Kirk are racing each other in 2-player mode on the High Speed Ring course, in a Toyota GT-One and a Mazda 787B.

"You're goin' down, dude!" James challenges.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't ya?" replies Kirk.

It's a 2-lap race. Kirk is in the lead going into lap 2. It's close, but he holds the lead. Then, James manages to force him into the pits going into the final turn, and goes on to steal the win.

"Hey, you cheated!" Kirk protests.

"Anything's fair in this game!" James laughs.

Hoagie then jumps in, "Hey, guys! I got ice cream sandwiches!"

"Oh, boy!" they both say.

They all open up some ice cream sandwiches and eat their hearts out.

...

Late that evening, as James and Kirk are playing _Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War_, Hoagie is in his room, tending to some business. Lately, as it has been shown, he's become quite fond of James and Kirk. Aside that, his 13th birthday is less than a month away, so this will be his last holiday season in the KND. So they've all been making the most of the lack of adult activity by having fun together, watching all sorts of cartoons, playing video games, eating junk food, and other things.

Anyway, the business Hoagie is currently tending to is the gifts. To cap off his last holiday season, he's gotten quite large gifts for both James and Kirk; with help from a fair number of other operatives that he new, Hoagie was going to give James and Kirk each their own complete Metallica and Black Sabbath CD collections. It turned out that neither of them have really been exposed to the bands whose musicians they were named after. Hoagie, on the other hand, is very familiar with both bands and very fond of their music. And aside from these being the biggest Christmas presents he's ever given anyone, he thinks his new friends deserve to hear the sounds their namesakes created.

Date: December 18

In the case of Muhammed's Sword, the scientists working on it have still been unable to find another power core to get is activated. Bashir Omar all the while is thinking, "I know those guys, dumb as they are, aren't entirely to blame; these things are extremely difficult to find. But if I don't here something soon, SOMETHING is going to get smashed! Before long, he's about ready to start beating on some empty crates and throwing them around, when suddenly, "Elvis, that's it! Always calms me down." Quickly he reaches for his iPod boom box, selects a song and plays it. As the song pregresses, Bashir gradually becomes more sedated and relaxed as the music fills him up and he loses himself in it.

But Bashir's bumbling assistant, Ackmed, becomes alarmed. After all, Elvis was very much shunned by social conservatives back in his day, and the Muslim people remain radically conservative to this day. Thusly, Ackmed is worried that Allah may be offended right now. He hurries to the computer room and contacts high command;

"This better be good, Ackmed!" one commander says.

"Guys, you won't believe what Bashir is doing!" Ackmed says in a panic. He's listening to Elvis! ELVIS! HIS CHRISTMAS SONGS, no less! We're Muslims, we don't celebrate Christmas! We should probably get him to stop; Allah must be insulted by his folly!

All of the commanders exchange incredulous glances. Their subsequent reactions surprise Ackmed;

"Are you serious?"

"Dude, it's Elvis, who cares?"

"Even us radical Muslims like his stuff!"

"Yeah man, lighten up!"

Ackmed is shocked. "What the heck are you all talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a snob!" says a commander. "In fact, take a message to Bashir; we order him to play Elvis's Christmas songs through the lab speakers non-stop for the rest of the month!"

"Fine!"

"Over and out."

Ackmed then reluctantly trudges to Bashir and says "High command wants that music played on the lab speakers non-stop for the rest of the month."

"Fabulous!" proclaims Bashir. And with that, he hooks up his iPod to the lab speaker system, thus immersing the whole base with music to stimulate the scientists ears as they work. The sound waves go through the water and Dopey Dick the shark picks up the music, and he starts to dance around a little as he swims.

Date: December 24

It's Christmas Eve evening and Wally has just returned to the cave with two lobsters and several fruits. "We're all eating good tonight!" he proclaims. You me, and the baby too, I guess. I even got another lobster for Carrie!"

"Oh, goody!" says Kuki as she starts so salivate. Then she gets confused. "Wait, I thought Carrie was a vegetarian."

"She's a crocodile!" replies Wally. "She'll eat it."

Sure enough, when Wally throws her the lobster, Carrie digs in and gorges on the lobster as if she was starving to death. Meanwhile, Wally and Kuki dig into the other lobster.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," says Kuki. "Diving for lobster is dangerous, especially with that shark out there!"

"Oh, it's never been dangerous for me," replies Wally. "And besides, I thought you and Carrie deserved the treat."

"Well, thanks." says Kuki.

After they finish the lobster and set aside the fruit, they get up, stretch, and then Wally asks, "Hey while we're at it, you wanna take a walk? You and me, down the beach?"

"Well I could use the air and the breeze," answers Kuki, "but I'd like it much better with you there with me."

"Great! Let's go, then!" says Wally.

And so the couple set foot out of the cave, head toward the beach, and walk down it, hand in hand. For a while, they just walk, without a word or a thought. Then, Kuki suggests, "Let's look at the sunset."

And so they both stop and sit down close enough to the water so that the waves can get at their feet. As their feet are cleansed by the moving water, they lose themselves in the sunset, the beauty of the multitude of colors that paint the sky, combined with the sound of the waves. But suddenly, Kuki buries her face in her lap and starts to cry.

"Oh my God, Kuki! What's wrong?" Wally aks in a worried state.

"It's my family!" sobs Kuki. "Mom, Dad, Mushi, all of them! This'll be the first time I'm spending Christmas without them. I miss them, and... I'm afraid I'll never see them again!"

Wally sighs as he hugs Kuki and says "I miss my family too." They stay this way for a minute with Wally about ready to start sobbing himself.

Then something comes to him; "Wait a sec, that's it! I just realized... _I'm_ you're family, Kuki! I'm the one who gave you my seed (he puts a hand on her belly as he says this), so that makes me your family, and you my family! And uh, we'll be adding to it in a few months, if you know what I mean!"

"Aw, that's sweet of you!" says Kuki as she hugs and kisses him.

After that, the two lose themselves in the sunset once again. When it gets dark, they head back to the cave, where Carrie is already asleep. Then they join her in slumber...

Date: December 25

Wally wakes up this morning and sees something that looks odd. His eyesight is till blurry, so he can't quite make it out. When he rubs his eyes, he sees them for what they are; presents. There can be only one explanation;

"Santa," Wally whispers under his breath. Then he gets excited and says, "Kuki! Kuki, wake up! Santa's been here, look!"

Kuki wakes up and notices the presents. She squeals at the sight of them, and rushes over and dives on them.

"He must know what we're doing!" says Kuki. "Santa's given us a bunch of baby stuff. Here, you might wanna read this."

Kuki hands Wally a book on how to take care of babies, which he immediately starts reading, starting with the part on what to do when they cry.

As he does, Kuki opens and sorts through all the other baby-related gifts. These include clothes, diapers, a weight scale, medicine for any symptoms that she herself might develop, extra paper and pencils for her diary, and the one thing that doesn't really excite her;

"Maternity clothes?" Kuki says.

"You look better topless." replies Wally.

"Oh, you!" giggles Kuki. She sets the maternity clothes and then, "Hey, look at this! We even got a Christmas collar for Carrie!"

"Put it on!" says Wally. They put the red-and-green striped collar on Carrie, and she likes it; it's more comfortable than her old one.

"She looks cute, doesn't she?" says Kuki.

"Yeah, she does." replied Wally. "Which reminds me; I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Kuki closes her eyes as Wally says his piece; "Neither of us were expecting to end up on this island. But it's been alright living here, we got food, we got Carrie... actually it's much better with you around. I love you so very much, Kuki, and I'm sure you know that. I believe that our baby will strengthen the love we share, and I feel there's only one thing that can it stronger. Open your eyes."

Kuki opens her eyes to see Wally kneeling down in front of her, offering a a ring that he himself made out of crystal. "Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?"

Kuki gasps, then tears of joy start to form in her eyes, then she says, "YES, YES, YES! ELEVENTY BILLION TIMES YES! I'd love nothing more than to be Mrs. Wallabee Beetles!" Wally puts the ring on Kuki's finger, then Kuki pulls him in to a really big hug. The two then kiss harder than they have in a long time, sucking on each other's face's with great intensity and moaning like crazy. Carrie, meanwhile, leaves the cave for a bit to escape the scene.

Around this time, the houses of of Kuki and Wally's friends, their families' friends, and Sectors V & W are enjoying their Christmases as well, especially James Iommi and Kirk Butler. They were particularly psyched when Hoagie gave them their Metallica and Black Sabbath CD collections, so much so that they felt like hugging him (which they both did). But they, and all the other aforementioned folks also got this; a letter... with only two words on it; "Have faith."

Some try to take a moment to decipher the meaning of this; others don't try at all. But ultimately, they all dismiss it as "junk mail," never finding out the true meaning of the message...


	12. Month 6

Date: January 1

Kuki and Wally wake up somewhat late this morning; they stayed up till midnight last night to celebrate the New Year. Well actually, they didn't have a clock on them, so they couldn't tell when it was midnight; they just stayed up until such time they believed was just after midnight.

Anyway, as Kuki wakes up, she notes the current size of her belly; "It's 10 inches!" she tells Wally. "I don't know about you, but I couldn't be prouder!"

Wally stares for a second, and proclaims, "Same here!"

As soon as he says that, Kuki feels something. It's coming from her belly. A quick jolt startles her. She's unsure of what it is. Then there's another jolt. Several more occur before Kuki realizes what it is;

"Wally, Wally! The baby's kicking!" Kuki says in an excited state.

All Wally can do is stare at his fiancee with a raised eyebrow, confused. "I'm tellin' you, it's kicking!" says Kuki. "Come on, feel!"

Wally shrugs, though still confused. He then walks over to Kuki and puts a hand on her belly. Sure enough, he feels it; he feels the baby's feet kicking the side of Kuki's belly. "Well, whaddya know?" says Wally. As an affectionate afterthought, he gives Kuki a little kiss on the belly, making her giggle.

Date: January 8

Today is Hoagie Gilligan's birthday. To be exact, his 13th birthday. And usually, KND operatives are decommissioned on their 13th birthdays.

And so Hoagie is currently at the KND moonbase, in a very somber state. Beside him are James Iommi and Kirk Butler, who are equally somber. A 13th birthday cake is on the table, its candles glowing brightly. After sitting quietly together for a while, Hoagie says to James and Kirk;

"Well boys, these truly have been the best years of my life. Some of the days were bright. Some of the days were bleak. But... all the while, I knew the war on adult tyranny was totally worth fighting for. And it's true; my other friends are gone. They've all moved on. Kuki and Wally are in heaven, Nigel's somewhere out there in the stars, and who knows where Abby is, bless her heart. But there all still with us. In here (points at his heart). And James, Kirk... well I'm honored to call you my friends, too. I know you'll stay strong, and I know you'll do the KND right. And (sniff) I know this is so chessy, but...(sniff) I love you, guys!

At this point, Fanny Fullbright enters the room and says solemnly, "Hoagie Gilligan, you can blow out the candles, now."

Hoagie blows out the candles, and then he, James and Kirk all share a group hug, sobbing lightly. After they regain their composures, Fanny says, "Happy birthday, Hoagie. Follow me, please."

Hoagie tearfully waves James and Kirk goodbye as Fanny leads him away...

But to his surprise, Hoagie is not led to the decommissioning chamber. "Wait, where are we?" he asks.

"You're not being decommissioned," explains Fanny. "You are to be an undercover teen operative. This is the secret meeting room".

Hoagie is speechless, but elated. Fanny leads him into the secret meeting. Several teen operatives are present, including...

"HOAGIE!" Abby rushes up to Hoagie with tears in her eyes and hugs him really hard as they share a long kiss. Then Rachel, who's also at the meeting, gives Hoagie a hug. Then, Hoagie asks Fanny, "Wait, what about Sector V? Who'll take care of them?"

"Don't worry, we've got them covered," Fanny says as she shuts the door behind her.

And so the rest of the meeting is spent showing Hoagie the basics of undercover teenage operations.

Date: January 13

Wally is out diving for seafood. Meanwhile, Kuki is in the cave, not in any sort of condition suited to going out. While her morning sickness may have subsided, she now has multiple cramps and swellings in her feet and legs, making it very difficult for her to walk. As if to provide a means of comfort, Carrie the crocodile is lying by her side the whole time, occasionally rubbing against her. This, combined with knowing that Wally will have fresh food for them, is what allows Kuki to maintain her faith through it all.

Date: January 16

The still of the waters around the island is being disrupted. Sea creatures scatter as a submarine makes its way through the murky deep. Inside the submarine is a new power source for the Arabic superweapon Muhammed's Sword; the shark Dopey Dick is signaled by base to let the sub pass.

When the submarine docks, the Arabic crew then proceeds to unload the power crystal. The crew of this submarine is just as bumbling as the base crew, so they end up having some really close calls, almost dropping and breaking the crystal on a few occasions. Bashir Omar watches this, shaking his head as they just manage to get the crystal loaded without breaking the thing.

Bashir breathes more easily once the crystal is loaded into the weapon. "Finally, we can see what this piece of crap can do!," he exclaims as a dummy of a KND operative is sent hovering into the air. Bashir orders, "Fire!" and a beam is discharged from Muhammed's Sword. The beam scores a direct hit on the dummy, unyielding dramatic results as the scientists are amazed. "Excellent!" Bashir proclaims, as he sees that everything is going according to plan.

Date: January 22

The story on this date focuses on Cree Lincoln, older sister of Abigail Lincoln.

Two years ago, when she was fighting for the Teen Ninjas. She had gotten in a battle with Abigail and Kuki Sanban. During the battle, Kuki got cut off, and Cree unintentionally scarred Abigail across the face; something she has deeply regretted. This incident caused her to quit the Teen Ninjas; she hasn't worked for them since.

In recent times, she's been doing typical high school stuff; studies, cheerleading, and on occasion engaging in sexual relations with her boyfriend Maurice, who just so happened to be an undercover KND teen operative (but she didn't know that!).

At this present time, Cree is killing time lying on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and in deep thought. These deep thoughts are concerning the babies at the hospital where her father works. Her mind is flowing with the processes of conception, embryonic and fetal development, birth, early life, etc.

Cree then stares at her own naked belly, all the while thinking to herself, "Hmmm. Maybe Maurice and I can have one of our own. (sigh) Sure, I'll have to get 'married,' but I know that it'll be worth it." She presses on her belly, imagining what a baby in there would feel like, and thinking, "And Abby would love being an auntie." She finally lets out a big sigh of contentment over these thoughts, and then retires to sleep.

Date: January 28

Speaking of babies, Kuki's is growing quite nicely. This is shown by the size of her belly, which is up to 12 inches, including 1.5 to 2 inches above the naval. Lately, however, she has been experiencing hemorrhoids, giving her quite a case of pain in that area (ouch!). Fortunately, she's able to dull the pain by drinking water from the pond in the cave.

On this date, Kuki is having no such hemorrhoid problems, and is able to relax; she's reclining on a smooth section of the cave wall quite comfortably. Lying on her lap is Wally, who's resting his head on Kuki's belly. Kuki strokes his hair in a very sentimental sort of manner, and the two are just resting together, completely unwinded, without a thought in their heads.

Then Wally hears something. Actually, he's been hearing it for a while, but only now is he actually listening. He notices that it is a heartbeat; it has been quite soothing to his ears. But then his eyes grow wide when he notices something; it's not Kuki's heartbeat! There can be only one explanation;

"Kuki!" Wally whispers. "Shhh. Listen!"

And Kuki listens. It takes a few seconds for her to register it, but she catches on and recognizes that it's the sound of her baby's beating heart. She and Wally are speechless; all they can do is exchange huge smiles as they listen. Carrie the crocodile is also able to pick up the heartbeat. She slithers up to them both and lies down, allowing the sound of the heartbeat to soothe her.


	13. Month 7 - Third Trimester

Date: February 2

The baby is growing quite quickly now; it is currently undergoing a growth spurt of a pound a week; this means that the fetal development is going really well.

But this comes with a price to be paid by the mother; the baby's rapid growth results in Kuki going through heartburn and indigestion. The former results in pressure on her ribcage, causing chest pain. The latter makes her throw up occasionally. Fortunately, she has Wally for support.

On this evening, Wally arrives back into the cave with some more fruit for the stockpile, and then catches Kuki clutching her chest in pain. "Whoa, Kuki, you okay?" he asks.

"Heartburn," Kuki replies. "It's a normal symptom, but God it's painful!"

"You just need to eat something," says Wally. "Here, have this." He hands her a mango, which she devours quite quickly. "It's good, thanks!" Kuki comments. Before long, the pain starts to dull. Kuki eats another mango, then turns to Wally, spreads her arms and says, "Come here, you big lug!"

This leads to Kuki and Wally sharing an embrace together. The two lock their topless bodies together and sigh peacefully. After staying silently in the embrace, Kuki says, "Say, I wonder what my parents would think. Hmmm, I wonder what both our parents would think if they knew they were gonna be grandparents." Wally says nothing, though he is worried a great deal. He knows that parents are typically opposed to begetting offspring when they themselves are still children, thus making him scared of them both being rejected by their parents. But before long, he shakes those worries off, and then has a banana to eat.

Date: February 10

We're now at the Gilligan's house. Mrs. Gilligan, Hoagie's mom, is sitting on her rocking chair, knitting, when a knock is heard at the door. She answers;

"Ah, Abigail!" Mrs. Gilligan says warmly. "You must be here to see Hoagie, right?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm here to help with his homework," Abby explains.

"He's waiting for you upstairs," Mrs. Gilligan replies. "And just so you know, I'm going on a big-time shopping spree and I won't be back until 8 tonight, so, you know, be safe, you two."

Once Mrs. Gilligan has left, Abby promptly climbs up the stairs and opens the door to Hoagie's room, where she's greeted with a smile.

"Hiya, Abby!" Hoagie says enthusiastically.

"Hey, Hoagie," replies Abby as the two share a hug. Then, they both sit down, take out their materials and start studying and doing homework; the details of which will be way to boring, so let's just fast-forward to when they're done...

Their school stuff is completed around 5 that afternoon, 3 hours before Mrs. Gilligan's planned return. Hoagie and Abby sit for a short while, enjoying the silence. That's when Hoagie notices Abby with a facial expression signifying that she's very deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" he asks?

When asked this, Abby inhales a deep breath, lets it out, and answers, "It has to do with... them."

Knowing who she means, Hoagie listens very intently as Abby explains; "It was just a few days before I was 'decommissioned.' Kuki came to me in private and asked me how she could... have a baby."

"Really? At that age?" asks a startled Hoagie. "Why?"

"Well, bless her heart, she loved Wally so much that she wanted to have a REALLY gynormous part of him before they were decommissioned, and that meant his seed; his offspring. And I told her that he wasn't yet fertile, and she said that they'd wait till they were twelve and hope for the best, because they wouldn't have any memory of each other after being decommissioned, but she'd still have HIS child, you see. So I told her about a bunch of different ways of getting pregnant, and, well, until now, that's been between me and her."

Abby's eyes well up and her voice gets shaky as she says, "But they never had that chance. (sniff) And they're gone. (sob) Forever!" As she starts to cry, Hoagie gently pulls her into his arms and lets her cry into him as she rubs her back, and somberly remarks, "I miss them, too."

After a short while, a crazy idea pops into Hoagie's mind. "Well, they may not have had the chance to start a family," he explains, "but perhaps you'd like to start one with me?"

Abby is shocked by this. She looks at Hoagie, speechless. Hoagie adds, "but listen; it's your choice - it's your body after all. If you say you want a child, I'll be more than willing to give it to you. If not, well, just know this; either way, I'll always love you with all my heart."

These words touch Abby so much that she starts to sob much more heavily than before. In between each sob, the word "yes" is choked out, meaning that Abby would indeed really love to have a child of her own. The two share another embrace as Abby lets her emotions out.

Once she's regained her composure, she states, "Well, we'd better do it soon... but not too soon."

Hoagie thinks about it and suggests, "How about right after high school. You know, just before our lives get too hectic?"

Abby thinks about it and says, "Alright, that'll work perfectly. In the meantime..."

Immediately, Abby gets up and locks the bedroom door tight. Before Hoagie can take the time to wonder what's going on, Abby suddenly approaches Hoagie in a manner that makes him back up until he's lying on his bed. Once he's in this position, Abby unbuttons his shirt and slips it off; Hoagie doesn't question what's going on as she proceeds to take her own shirt off, bra and all. The sight of her breasts, which are coming in nicely for her age, combined with her erect nipples, gets Hoagie aroused real quick.

Before he can think twice about it, Abby begins to kiss him on the lips very hard. Then, he gets into it; the two vigorously suck on each other's mouths, touch tongues, and press each other's bare chests against each other - both get hornier and hornier with time.

After a while, they stop for a little bit. "We should've done this a long time ago!" Abby proclaims.

Hoagie can't help but agree. Abby then unzips his pants, but rather than take them off completely, she eases his super-hard love muscle up through his fly; it stands up from out of his pants like the Washington Monument. Hoagie raises an eyebrow, but Abby tells him, "I learned this from Nigel and Rachel - their "professional relationship," she winks.

With that, she takes a condom out from her pocket - Trojan brand, large size, and rolls it smoothly onto his member. The lubricants inside the condom make the organ even harder than it already is. After putting her own lower garments in the same position, she takes Hoagie's hand and puts it on her belly. "Someday," she says to Hoagie as he returns a sentimental smile, referring to their future love-child.

With nothing else left to do, Abby positions her own genital area over Hoagie's and without further adue, envelops her crevasse over Hoagie's member, wraps her arms around him and proceeds to ride his male organ. Rather than going straight up and down, she rides in a grinding motion. With this, Hoagie's hard penis is able to provide an exceptional stimulation of Abby's g-spot, making her practically shudder with lust with each motion. All the while, Hoagie's hands are very amorously groping Abby's buttocks, arousing him that much more. As she continues to ride him, the lustful feelings inside them both grow stronger still as they start to tongue kiss again...

Abby experiences several orgasms throughout this whole session. Each one is more intense than the last; intoxication permeates through her veins each time. After a grand total of 7-and-a-half minutes of going at each other, Hoagie hits his climax. As his cock releases the load within the rubber sheath covering it, he screams aloud as if in pain; when in fact this is a scream of passion...

Date: February 12 to 14

Even more symptoms are taking their hold on Kuki. The growing size of the baby results in it pushing down on her bladder, inhibiting her ability to hold in urine. Aside from this, her lower abdomen is aching, her legs are experiencing cramping and swelling, and sleep is much more difficult for her to come by. On a number of occasions, Wally has to help her to get around because of these leg cramps.

Whilst struggling with a bladder that yet again feels about ready to overflow, Kuki chronicles these experiences in her diary. In it, she acknowledges that these symptoms are indeed part of the price that is paid for being pregnant, while at the same time proclaiming her pride for her decision, topped off with the statement, "And I know that my Wally will never abandon me, no matter what." She almost feels sad as she writes that last bit; diaries are not supposed to be read by anyone other than their owners - were it not for that, Kuki could read that last bit to Wally, and he'd be so touched by it.

Date: February 20

Back underground, work on Muhammed's Sword is proceeding as usual; for a while now, it's actually been going quite smoothly. It's not because the nitwitted scientists have gotten any bit smarter; rather, it's because Bashir Omar has been breathing down their necks, watching them like hawks, in order to keep them in order.

On this particular day, one of the scientists was given the task of acquiring an outer plating to cover the inner structure of the weapon with. He was indeed able to find one, but when Bashir sees it;

"What the hell is that?!" he says, outraged.

"The outer plating, sir. Just like you asked," replies the scientist.

"Well what's with that gay-lookin' paint job?!" Bashir cries out. "Pink?! Flowers?! Sunshine?! RAINBOW MONKEYS?!" We wanna scare the livin' hell out of the KND, not look like a damn Toys R Us!"

"This was the only one high command could get, sir," the scientist tries to explain. "It'll be another month before they can get something with a different paint scheme."

And Bashir, filled with disgust and with nothing more he can say, says, "Just get the f*** outta here!"

Date: February 25

Right now, Wally is swimming underwater, fishing. He doesn't do so lightly; he knows that the shark Dopey Dick is also out here, and could be fishing at this very same moment. Yet, as neither Kuki nor himself have had any meat products in quite a while, he decided to go and get some.

He gets down around the ocean floor and spots a good-sized mackerel just hovering there, resting in a trance-like state, unaware of his presence. Seizing the chance, he gets his spear into the ready position and is about to impale it. But then, quite literally out of the blue, comes a New Zealand sea lion, swimming by in an incredibly rapid pace. The mackerel is scared off.

Wally is also startled by the sea lion, particularly by how fast and frantically it's swimming, almost as if it were swimming for its life. Then, he turns around and sees it; the giant great white shark known as Dopey Dick. coming right for him. This is what the sea lion what running from; since it was way out of his reach by now, the shark considered Wally the next best available target...

...but for now, said meal isn't coming easily. Wally, now a much stronger swimmer since his time in the KND, is able to escape Dick's teeth through speed and jinking. On occasion, he's able to hide behind clusters of rocks for a few seconds, giving him some time to rest before the chase resumes.

...

Eventually, the air withheld in Wally's lungs begins to run out; with it, Wally's conciousness starts to fade. As he stares into the shark with his eyes that are closing, his thoughts are Kuki and their baby, and how awful a state they will be in when the father of their child is lost to the jaws of a genetically enhanced great white shark...

As Dick zeroes in on Wally with his mouth open wide, ready to swallow Wally whole, he suddenly freezes in his place with an unexpected cry of pain. He quickly backs off, uttering painful yelps all the way. Wally's unconciousness then comes back when he sees Carrie the crocodile swimming towards him, spitting out blood. As she swims by, he's just able to grab hold of her tail; Carrie, without hesitation, hauls him up to shore.

Meanwhile, down in the underground lab, as Bashir Omar relaxes comfortably in his quarters, he gets stirred by an unexpected phone call. "What?" he barks into the comlink.

"Dopey Dick's been attacked, sir," says the scientist on the other end. "We can't determine what did this to him."

"Probably a school of dolphins," Bashir surmises. "They've been known to gang up on sharks; I heard that a hammerhead was once killed by them. But Dick will recover; the genetic enhancement will help with that - we have nothing to worry about. Now GET BACK TO WORK!"

...

"Thanks, Carrie," says Wally as he gets back up on his feet on the beach. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Then, as he starts to head back to the cave, he notices a dead fish lying at his feet. Knowing how it got there, Wally picks it up, turns to Carrie and says, "Good girl!" as he pats her on the head, making her purr.

After that, they head back to the cave together, dead fish in tow. Wally tries his best to maintain his composure; if Kuki knew about today's incident; she'd never let him go fishing again. When they return to the cave, Wally sees Kuki, wearing the maternity trousers she'd gotten for Christmas.

"Really?" asked Wally. "But I though you didn't like those!"

"That's exactly what I thought," replies Kuki. "But they're actually really comfortable. They're allowing my waist to 'breathe,' so it's not quite as painful."

"Nice!" says Wally. "Oh, and I got this fish - me and Carrie, that is."

"That actually was my idea," Kuki explains, "to have Carrie go with you. To cover your back, you know?"

Wally hears this and realizes she's right; that if it weren't for her, he'd be dead, and their baby will be fatherless. In order to get that terrible thought out of his head, Wally forces a smile onto his face and asks Kuki, "so, how's our bundle of joy coming along?"

"Well, my chest and hips keep hurting more and more," says Kuki, "and it's been kicking constantly for two months now, but that's all a good sign, And the little dickens is growing real nicely." To be exact, her belly is now 15 inches, her uterus is now 4 inches above her naval, and she herself is gaining a pound a week. "And is just two more months, we're gonna be parents!"

As those last words enter Wally's head, he becomes filled with great elation, a huge smile forming on his face. "Come here, you!" he says to Kuki; she advances toward him, then Wally plants a gentle kiss right on her lips. They continue to sweetly make out as Wally hugs her fiancee with one arm and puts his other hand on her belly. And Carrie, looking to join the embrace, rubs up against their ankles...


	14. Month 8

Date: March 3

Lately, Kuki's been reading up on various breathing and relaxation exercises from the book she and Wally got for Christmas. These include slow breathing, light accelerated breathing, variable breathing and expulsion breathing. On this date, she writes about it in her diary. But the bulk of her writing has been about her baby; saying things like "Oh my God, I'm SO psyched! In less than two months, I'm gonna be a Mommy! And Wally's gonna LOVE being a daddy! Don't know what our families will think, but who cares? WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!"

Date: March 10

Kuki can barely get up this morning. Her back is aching and her legs are very cramped. Wally becomes worried and kneels down beside her to help, just in case...

"What the-" exclaims Wally as he sees something very grotesque to him; yellow fluids leaking out of Kuki's nipples.

"They're called colostrums," explains Kuki. "They're perfectly normal; they start leaking out right before the breasts start making milk."

"Well, how the crud are we gonna get rid of it?" asks Wally.

As if an answer, Carrie the crocodile provides the solution; she slithers up to Kuki and licks the colostrums right off her belly. Kuki giggles as the licking tickles her. Wally looks on with a smile, trying not to laugh.

When Carrie's done, Wally puts an arm around her and she snuggles up to him. "God bless this reptile!" he proclaims. "She's always been here for both of us in our times of need. And dare I say; if we ever get off this island, we should make her our pet!"

"I don't know," replies Kuki. "Crocodiles are very misunderstood creatures, and I'm still not sure how our folks will react to our baby, much less having a freakin' crocodile for a pet!"

"They'll come around when they see how sweet she is," explains Wally.

"Probably," says Kuki as she and Wally pet Carrie.

Date: March 17

Tommy Gilligan lies in his room, deep in thought. He's taken notice to the fact that lately, Abby has gone into his older brother Hoagie's bedroom a lot... alone. All the while, he's thinking, "I wonder what those guys are up to. Hmmm... I remember Sonya and Lee telling me about Rachel's little brother having sex with his girlfriend, and keeping everyone else at night. Poor guys... whatever! Hoagie and Abby are teenagers now, who cares? Besides, it not like even the fattest, ugliest, most desperate girl would ever settle for me... I hate love!"

Meanwhile, in Hoagie's room;

"Ah, ah, AH, AAAHHHH!" Hoagie and Abigail share a simultaneous orgasm, after which they're too exhausted to cuddle. Rather, they simply lay on each other, Hoagie on top, both totally nude, their genitals still interconnected. For several minutes, they lay like this in silence. Then, without it being expected, Hoagie goes down and plants a soft kiss on Abby belly.

"Awww, you remembered, Hoagie!" Abby says in delight.

"Someday," replies Hoagie, referring to their promise made to conceive someday. After enjoying more silence together, the two start to make out again...

Date: March 22

"What?!" barks Bashir Omar.

"Muhammed's Sword is complete, sir," says the scientist on the other end.

"Hmmm," says Bashir, "well if what you tell me is true, then this will've been the first thing you retards have done right!" Eagerly, he exits his office and heads down to the work area. He is awestruck by what he sees next, there sits Muhammed's Sword, in all its glory, fully completed and ready for action. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Bashir.

...

After giving the weapon a full inspection, Bashir says to everyone, "Look at that - you guys actually got it right time! All you need to do now is start testing it, make any adjustments you need to, and then wait for those dumb Kids Next Door to show up. Just imagine how much pain they'll be in... high command is gonna LOVE this!

The scientists all breathe sighs of relief as Bashir's jovial tone hits them. But suddenly, Bashir's demeanor becomes very stern as he says, "But this doesn't mean that any of you are off the hook! If one little thing happens to Muhammed's Sword because of your stupidity, then you're all fired! All of you! GOT IT?!

...

Date: March 30

By this point, Kuki's belly has reached a grand size of 18 inches. Right now, she's trying to write in her diary, but that's been made very difficult with the baby's constant kicking. She writes; "As excited as I am about being a mommy, I really don't know if I can go on one more month! Not only am I getting sorer and sorer by the day, but I read that contractions could start any day around this time; I'm worried the baby may end uo being born premature! But it's sweet to see that Wally is doing his best with us... man, just imagine; getting married after having a kid, while you're still only 12 years old! I wonder if we'll have any more kids after that, and when?"

Once she's done writing, Wally and Carrie the crocodile return from the cave with a collection of bananas and coconuts. "Ooh, yum!" Kuki exclaims in anticipation. "Wait - you're not gonna eat those coconuts, are you?"

"No way, they're for you and Carrie!" answers Wally. "She happens to be very good at catching coconuts, you know." With that, Carrie starts to feed on some of the coconuts.

Meanwhile, Kuki and Wally are happily gorging themselves on the bananas when Kuki says, "Hey, something just came to me; soon, I'll have to start... breastfeeding! How am I to practice for that?" Wally stares at her in confusion, then starts to playfully fondle Kuki's breasts while saying, "Oh, don't sweat it! It should be as easy as pie with these bazookas!" He then starts to tickle her breasts, provoking her to giggle. This builds up to the point where she's laughing hysterically after the entirety of her topless upper body has been tickled by Wally.

...

When that's done, they take more photos of Kuki's body and belly, marking the end of Month 8. Then, Wally walks up to Kuki, puts a hand on her belly and says, "Just one more month and we're parents! Kuki feels like squeeing as Wally gives her a kiss on the lips.


	15. Month 9

Date: April 2

By this point, Kuki's belly has hit six inches above the naval. Currently, she and Wally are expressing their anticipation;

"Man, less than a month to go, and we'll be parents!" says Kuki. "Oh boy, I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" replies Wally. "I feel like screaming like a retarded fangirl right now! But I'm not gonna."

Kuki chuckles and says, "That's alright. Besides, who cares? We're gonna be PARENTS!"

After their excitement is let out, Wally gets an idea; "We have nothing else to do, and we haven't together while outside the cave for a while - we should take a walk!"

"Oh boy!" replies Kuki, getting excited again. Without further hesitation, she and Wally head out of the cave, through the undergrowth, and out onto the beach, where they start to stroll together, arms around each other, mainly as an affectionate gesture, but also so that Wally can catch Kuki, should she fall.

As they walk, they almost lose themselves in the beauty of the natural environment immersing them. No clouds are in the sky, and the sun is brightly shining down on them. A light seabreeze is soothing their skin, the waves have a peaceful nature, as opposed to their normally violent nature; this sound, combined with the sound of the rustling leaves, is almost like music to their ears.

Suddenly, Kuki stops and says, "Hey, I wanna go to the water, just so I can feel the waves on my feet."

"That sounds fine," replies Wally. "Dopey Dick wouldn't come way up here anyway, heh heh!" With that, the two take off their shoes and socks, and they roll up their pants legs before Kuki breaks in, "Wait, Wally! I want this moment to myself."

"Really?" asks Wally. "You sure you don't want me by your side? You could fall, you know."

"Positive," replies Kuki. "Don't worry; I'll be fine." And so Wally lets her go, but still worried that she may fall and hurt herself.

Kuki walks out a to a point that is a little ways past where the waves start to retreat. Due to the extra weight she's carrying from the baby, her feet sink down to where her toes and heels are buried in the sand. Then, she closes her deep violet-colored eyes, takes a deep breath, and raises her arms midway. She stands there in this position, feeling the wind and the waves as they sweep her long, raven hair back and rush past her feet.

Wally watches her do this from a distance, and is awestruck. "I never thought I'd see something like that from her," he thinks. "She looks like Moses when he parted the Red Sea!" After thinking it through, he realizes, "Wow, she really is growing up; I should be, too. Our 13th birthdays are only 2 or 3 months away, AND we have a baby coming!"

Meanwhile, Kuki is snapped out of her trance when the baby dishes out an inward kick. Luckily, she doesn't fall or anything. Kuki just giggles as she rubs her belly, saying to her baby, "You must really want to join us in the world, don't you? Yes, you do!"

After that, Kuki rejoins Wally on the beach, saying "Well, I've had my moment." Then, they continue their walk, arms around each other once more, contemplating all the changes they'll have to make going into parenthood.

Date: April 9

Kuki's belly has now reached the size of 20 inches. That said, she's still suffering from certain pregnancy symptoms, including energy swings. Right now, she's very exhausted. And to add to that, she has a real bad backache, making it that much more difficult to get up. Plus, her waist size is making it more and more difficult for her pants to stay on snug.

"Oh, dear! Let me help," says Wally as Kuki struggles to stand. With the support of Wally's strength, and the cave wall, Kuki just manages to get on her feet.

"Thanks, I needed that," says Kuki. "Quick, get the camera! While I can still stand."

Wally then takes more pictures of Kuki's body and belly, further chronicling their baby's growth. When that's done, Wally says, "You're too exhautsted; let me help you in the pond."

Kuki gets down to nothing but her panties, then Wally takes a hold of her as she very carefully enters the pond. Then, Kuki says, "You know, I have thought of names for our bundle of joy; one if it's a boy, one if it's a girl. Whaddya think?"

Wally gets excited. "Oh come on, tell me what they are! Please?"

"It's a secret," Kuki giggles with a wink.

Wally shrugs that off and says, "Let me join you." He gets down to his underwear and sits down in the pool, gently pulling Kuki on to his lap, with his chest against her back.

Before long, Kuki falls asleep, with her head resting on his shoulder. Wally, feeling sentimental, kisses her on the cheek and rubs her belly, while saying to their unborn child, "Who cares what your name is! Or if you're a boy or girl! Either way, you're still Daddy's little wombat, and Daddy'll always love you!" Meanwhile, Carrie digs in to a coconut.

Date: April 15

Back in Hoagie's room, Hoagie and Abigail are going at it again; this time, Abigail is taking it doggystyle. This way, Hoagie is able to achieve better penetration, filling Abigail with sensations inside her canal that she never thought she'd have. Just as they're about to achieve simultaneous orgasms, their communicators go off.

"OH COME ON!" yells Hoagie in disgust. "We were just about to climax!"

"This better be good!" grumbles Abby as she and Hoagie answer their communicators.

"Hoagie! Abby! I... uh, am I interrupting you?" says Rachel on the other end, upon seeing them both naked.

"No, it's okay," says Abby.

"Good," replies Rachel, "because I have an assignment for you two. Rumor is, the government in your state is seriously considering legislation that would be adverse to all the kids in the jurisdiction. As of now, we haven't any knowledge of what exactly they're planning; we need you to get into their next session of congress, undercover, of course, to try and get some information on this legislation."

"Those crooked polticians really MUST hate kids!" says Abby.

"We'll be at their next session and report back on our way out," adds Hoagie.

"Excellent!" proclaims Rachel. "Good luck, you two. Oh, and it's great to see you two back together again."

"Heeheehee, thanks," they both giggle as they end transmission. "Now, where were we..?" teases Abby as she Hoagie press their naked bodies against each other and start to make out again...

Rachel, meanwhile, starts to become depressed. Her thoughts are of Nigel. "I've only seen him through holograms for three years, and never in person," she thinks. "And even then, it's only when I'm not doing chores, studying or on missions. Oh, I wanna kiss him again, feel his body, make love to him... so badly!"

She looks at herself in the mirror, with tears forming in her eyes and running down her face. Then, she breaks down into uncontrollable sobbing. "WHY?! Why did Nigel have to go? Why didn't I know? I was Supreme Commander; I should've made that decision." For many long, painful minutes, she continues to weep hysterically. All the while, these words are running through her head; "I need my sweet Nigel back!"

Date: April 19

Bashir Omar is staring at himself vainly in the mirror, admiring his sharpness in the tuxedo he's wearing.

"Lookin' sharp, boss!" says his assistance, Ackmed.

Without an acknowlegement, Bashir then explains, "But seriously, listen; high command is hosting a party back in Pakistan, with a ball and everything, and since Muhammed's Sword is complete, they invited me! Anyway, I'll be back within a week. I just need you to rule them with an iron fist like I do while I'm gone. Oh, and you'll be needing a human test subject for the effects of Muhammed's Sword. Just set it from "Inanimate Object" to "Living Being" and fire away!"

"You got it!" says Ackmed. While Bashir makes his final preparations, Ackmed orders the scientist to force one of their own into the testing room. "Commence firing operation!" orders Ackmed.

But as it turns out, Muhammed's Sword is being manned by the dumbest of all the dumb scientists. "What the hell?" he says when he spots another man that looks just like the test subject. "What am I gonna do with this?" Ultimately, he decides to flip a coin; heads for the guy on the left, tails for the guy on the right. It's heads. He points Muhammed's Sword to the man on the left and pulls the firing lever...

...but as it turns out, there was only one man there all along. What the scientist thought was another person was just that person's reflection in a mirror - and that's what he shot at.

"GET DOWN! TAKE COVER!" All the scientists panic and run for cover. When the beam for Muhammed's Sword hits the mirror, it is reflected off its surface and starts to literally bounce off the walls, lamps, tables and equipment. Ackmed is equally panicked, but then he gets an idea. He opens the door to the submarine hangar, hoping to let the beam in there and trap it by closing the door. In no time, the beam heads right into the hangar, just as Ackmed realizes that Bashir is still there, on his way to the sub...

...but Bashir keeps on going. He didn't feel the beam as it hit him, nor his he aware of its effects. However, he swears he sees the pilot snicker at him as he gets on board.

As the sub leaves the base and sets out toward open water. Bashir spots Dopey Dick the shark, gorging on a tunafish. Dopey spots Bashir through the port holes in the sub, stares, and bursts out laughing. "Weirdo," Bashir mutters.

Bashir is unaware of it, but the beam from Muhammed's Sword - when it hit his head, it transformed it into the head of long-eared white rabbit. He's also unaware of the humiliation he will experience at the party, as well as of what he will do to Ackmed when he gets his hands on him when he gets back. The one up side, if it can be called that, is that the scientist's idiocy led him to forget to set Muhammed's Sword to full power - the effects will wear off in less than a month.

Date: April 26

"The birthday is just days away," Kuki writes in her diary. "Our bundle of joy has grown to a very nice, healthy size," she writes, referring to her 20-inch belly. "It sure is painful though. It's as if my baby has to push everything in my belly out of the way just to find room until we bring him or her into the world."

After finishing, she stands up, or rather, she tries to. The extra weight inside her has made it extremely difficult for her just to get on her feet, which she does manage to do in this instance. The excess weight has, however, made her walking very clumsy.

Meanwhile, Wally and Carrie return to the cave with fruit and seafood. "Oh my God!" Wally drops his stock and runs up to Kuki as she stumbles, catching her before she falls. "Dear Lord, y'alright?" he asks as he sits her down.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kuki sighs. "Our baby is heavy, you know, and I've never had much muscle in me. Man, I wish I was strong like you."

"You mean like this?" Wally teases as he flexes his biceps.

"Yep," giggles Kuki as she grabs Wally's biceps.

Wally then puts an arm around Kuki and says, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it your flexibility that helps you make love to me!" Kuki blushes, then she and Wally begin to stroke each others hair for a while, moaning as they do so.

Then, Wally takes one more set of photos of Kuki's body and belly. "Well, this is as big as our bundle will get... until after the birth day, that is," Kuki announces.

"Maybe," replies Wally, "but if you like, we can take pictures of the birth."

"Wouldn't that be graphic?" asks Kuki.

"You'd want to remember it, right?" suggests Wally.

Kuki beams and pulls Wally in for a fierce kiss. As they start touching tongues...

"What is it, Kuki?" asks Wally.

"It just kicked!" says Kuki. She and Wally share a laugh, then go right back to kissing.

Date: May 1

Time: 7:00 PM

We're at Sector V. James Iommi, Kirk Butler, and their newest teammates, Lars Osbourne (Numbuh 1349) and Cliff Ward (Numbuh 9000) are playing _Twisted Metal_ when an alert comes in. Reluctantly, they pause the game, head to the main computer and answer the communication. On the other end is Fanny Fullbright's replacement, who we'll just call Numbuh 666.

"We need you at Moonbase!" orders Numbuh 666. "It's urgent, so get here ASAP! Expect Sector W to meet you there. End transmission!"

"What you think's going on," asks Lars.

"Dunno," replies James, but if Numbuh 666 says it's urgent, then it must be, so let's go!" Without a further word, everyone in the Sector boards their spaceship and take off en route to the Moonbase.

Time: 7:05 PM

We now segue to Sector W. In Lee's room, he and Sonya are both completely topless. The two are very passionately making out, tongues and all, sitting on Lee's bed. Their half-naked bodies are pressed against each other, and they're caressing each other as they do all of this. However, due to Sonya's commitment to purity, which Lee respects, they won't go further than this.

"Oh, I love you so much!" Sonya says while they kiss.

"I love you too!" replies Lee. "I don't care if we lose our memories to decommissioning, I don't want us to ever be separated!"

"Me neither!" explains Sonya as they continue kissing.

...

Meanwhile, in the Fullbright's room, are Paddy and Shaunie, both of whom are also shirtless. Paddy is his teaching Shaunie on melee combat;

"Dude, you're too fast!" Shaunie complains.

"Hey, come on. I told you I'd go easy on you," replies Paddy.

With each move Paddy makes with his staff, Shaunie is hardly able to block, barely escaping a number of close calls. But gradually, he catches on, and becomes angry. When Paddy makes his next move, Shaunie viciously blocks, then counters, jabbing Paddy in the chest.

"Oooh, ouch! God, that hurts!" Paddy cries out as he clutches his chest.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I-I overreacted, and-" Shaunie says hastefully.

"Oh, that's alright," Paddy says as she shakes it off. "That was actually a very good move you hit me with; you should do that in combat sometime... but I'm gonna get ya for it!

Shaunie gets scared for a moment, thinking Paddy means him harm. But his fright turns to delight when he finds himself in a playful noogie from his big brother. The two share a laugh, then they finds themselves looking at each other with their arms around each other.

"If Fanny were still here," says Paddy, "she'd be so proud of you - I know I am!"

"Thanks, bro!" Shaunie replies as they hug.

...

Harvey, meanwhile, is in the operations room, rather down. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" asks his girlfriend Sarah as she puts her arm around him.

"I'm just so dang frustrated with how we hardly ever get any missions!" Harvey laments. "While my big sister Rachel was Supreme Commander, we got so much action. Now, we hardly ever get called at all, and without her, there's no way I'll gain much influence.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" says Sarah as she gets real close to Harvey. "I'm still here for you, aren't I?"

The two snuggle into each other's arms as Harvey whispers, "Yes, you are... and I love you!"

"I love you, too," replies Sarah as she strokes Harvey's hair.

...

Suddenly, an alert comes in. Everyone heaves their bodies to the main computer and answers the communication, which is from Numbuh 666. "We need you at Moonbase! It's urgent, so get here ASAP! Sector V is already on their way; you'll meet them there. End transmission!"

"Man, I hate how Sector V always gets the jump on us!" says Harvey as everyone gets ready. "Those rookies better be good!"

"Just be careful, okay?" pleads Sarah as she kisses him on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Harvey reassures him. "Alright guys, let's MOVE OUT!" And with that, everyone in the Sector boards their spaceship and take off en route to the Moonbase.

Time: 7:30 PM

Everyone in Sectors V and W arrive in the office of Kerry Hanneman (Numbuh 1337), a well-built 11 year old boy, and the current Supreme Commander.

"Greetings, everyone," says Kerry. "I'm sure you've all been expecting something big, and so here it is; something that one of our undercover Saudi Arabian agents discovered. Their nemesis, a mad Arab scientist named Bashir Omar has put together a superweapon called Muhammed's Sword - it can turn any living thing into a harmless rabbit, and inanimate objects into wooden replicas of rabbits."

"That's ridiculous!" Harvey interrupts. "Still, we haven't had a mission in weeks, so I guess I'll go with it."

Kerry continues, "Yes, well, it is our belief that these guys are looking to wage war, not only on the Saudi Arabian KND, but on everyone else as well, including us. Now this weapon is currently being stored in an underwater base below Devil's Island, within 1000 miles northeast of the coast of Australia-"

"That's near where Numbuhs 3 & 4 got shot down and killed!" exclaims James.

"Please don't remind us," says Kerry. Anyway, the only way to get to where this weapon is is to infiltrate via submarine. Now the base is guarded by a genetically enhanced shark named Dopey Dick. You may be able to sneak by him, but we don't think that would be likely. Once you've dealt with him, force your way in through the hangar, take out any and all the scientists that give you any trouble, and most important of all, take out Muhammed's Sword! The fate of our noble organization hangs in the balance. Understood?"

No one says anything - this means they understand.

"Very well," says Kerry. We attack on the 3rd of May. You have until then to prepare yourselves and your best equipment. Good luck to you all. Dismissed!


	16. In Labor During A Battle

Date May 3rd

Time: 2:13 AM

It's the dead of night. Wally is in a sound, dreamless sleep. But then, he's startled wide awake by a very unpleasant sound; it's a gruesome moaning that is coming from Kuki. Kuki herself has been startled awake – by an incredibly sharp pain in her belly that feels as if her insides are being compressed by steel walls.

Wally suddenly becomes incredibly worried for his fiancée. He runs up to her and frantically asks, "Whoa, Kuki, you alright? What's happening?"

Kuki pants heavily, trying to catch her breath. She just manages to eek out the words, "That…was…the…first…contraction. We…only…have…a day…and a half…left." She presses her hands against her belly, clutching at the pained area. Wally, as excited as he is about the prospect of their baby coming, nonetheless has to be there for his girl in case something goes awry. To give her some comfort, Wally pulls Kuki in for a gentle embrace, holding her for a moment, and saying softly, "Well, I have to admit – I can't contain my excitement. And rest assured, when our baby is ready to come out, I'll help you however I can."

"Thanks, Wally!" replies Kuki as she gives Wally a gentle kiss on the lips. Then, the two both lie back down to try and get some more sleep. But first, Kuki takes out her diary, and, using what little light they have from the moon, writes, "Well, I just had the first contraction. The baby will be coming soon. I'm both excited and afraid at the same time… but I know Wally will be there for me. I just hope the baby turns out healthy!"

Time: 5:28 AM

Kuki is startled awake once again by another contraction. This one is more painful than the first one, but this time, she manages to suppress any loud vocal expressions of this pain. As a result, Wally manages to sleep through it.

She writes in her diary, "Just had the second contraction… God, this is gonna be a long day!"

After that, she does some slow breathing, breathing in and out much more slowly than she usually does; this way she can get back in touch with this technique for when she really needs it. Then, she drifts back off to sleep…"

Time: 8:00 AM (Eastern Time Zone)

Everyone in Sector V wakes up at their normal time. They all get up and have some Cocoa Puffs, butter toast and milk for breakfast. All the while, such is the conversation going on between them;

"Boy, am I excited!" Cliff spurts out. "We get to kick some adult butt, more than we ever kicked! God, I just wanna beat those adults' faces in, heh heh heh!"

"You know," Lars breaks in, "I can't help but think that you care more about beating people up than the actual mission at hand."

"Well, that just happens to be my favorite part," Cliff replies.

"Maybe," James breaks in, "but Lars is right. We have a mission at hand – only the biggest and most important one ever! If we fail, the KND is done for! Forever! I trust you all understand that?"

Lars, Cliff and Kirk all nod without saying a word. "Good," James acknowledges as they continue eating.

Meanwhile, Sector W is also getting their breakfast – they're all having bacon and eggs. And this is their conversation;

"It just came to me," Lee asks Harvey, "how are we gonna get in?"

"Well," explains Harvey, "it just so happens that the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. has the lastest cloaking technology that'll-"

"But no ship as small as ours has a cloaking device!" Paddy interjects.

"Well ours does!" Harvey smirks. "And we'll get in there no problem!"

"Hopefully, Sector V's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. as one of those!" Sonya nervously says.

"I'm sure they do," Harvey nonchalantly replies.

Time: 8:52 AM

Kuki wakes up, this time for real. Of course, it comes with another contraction, the 3rd one. Once again, she finds herself doubled over and clutching her stomach, moaning in excruciating pain.

Wally frantically rushes over to his fiancee's side and asks her, "You need something to eat? That may help."

"Actually," Kuki explains as she catches her breath, "it would only make things worse – this baby's taken up all the room in my stomach. I'm afraid I'll only be able to drink water."

"You mean go the whole day without eating?" Wally asks, concerned. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kuki replies. Then, she gets an idea; "Hey, I just remembered; I think I'd like a water birth. It wouldn't be quite as painful and I may be able to go without an episiotomy."

"Isn't that to allow the baby to move easier and prevent tearing?" Wally asks, to which Kuki nods. Kuki then picks up her diary and chronicles this conversation…

Time: 9:20 AM

Down in the underground base, all the bumbling Arabian scientists are standing at attention before their leader, Bashir Omar (who still has the rabbit head from the accident with the superweapon);

"Alright, I'm gonna make this short and sweet," Bashir says, "you guys get Muhammed's Sword ready to fire. Simply that. Don't screw it up! Anyway, while you're at it, I'm gonna go pick a target. And rest assured, when we're both done, those KND will be HLB!"

Before Bashir can do an evil laugh, one scientist awkwardly asks, "Uh, what's HLB?"

"Harmless Little Bunnies, you retard!" Bashir snaps. "Now GET TO WORK!" And the scientists do just that as Bashir Omar does his evil laugh.

Time: 12:00 PM

As Wally sits by his fiancee's side, Kuki experiences the 4th contraction, which is just a little more painful than the one before it. Once she catches her breath, she writes in her diary, "These contractions keep getting worse, but I'm so excited too, because each one means that me and my sweet Wally are one step closer to becoming PARENTS!"

Time: 2:00 PM (Eastern Time Zone)

Sector V is ready for takeoff. Kirk sits in the pilot seat, waiting for James's signal. But before he gives it, James is motivating the team, "Alright, like I said before this WILL be the biggest mission the KND has ever done! It'll either be our greatest achievement, or our worse failure – no, check that! It WILL be our greatest achievement!"

Lars and Cliff cheer, then James calls out, "Kirk, take us off!"

"Roger that!" replies Kirk. And with that, he fires up the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s engines, carefully eases his way out of the hangar, and then takes it into full throttle…

Around the same time, Sector W is in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. also ready for takeoff. Harvey says pretty much the same thing that James said to Sector V, his team has the same reaction, and then Paddy fires up the ship's engines and heads en route to Devil's Island…

Time: 1:07 PM (Australian Time Zone)

Kuki is in more pain from the baby getting ready to come out. Wally watches, feeling horrible inside as his fiancée cringes. In an effort to try and comfort her, he puts his arm around her, softly rubbing her back. Somehow, this works – as Wally physically soothes her, Kuki's pain is, for a time being, alleviated, putting a smile back on her face, for the moment.

Kuki gives Wally another kiss on the lips, and then writes in her diary, "The pain just keeps on coming back, but Wally always knows how to give me relief, even if it's only temporary. Man, I wish me and him could hold each other in our arms nonstop forever!" (It should be noted that this time, she's writing a little slower than normal…)

Meanwhile, at the mouth of the cave, sits Carrie the crocodile. Though crocs aren't as smart as humans, Carrie knows that Kuki and Wally are going through a really big moment. So right now, she's sitting at the mouth of the cave, standing guard, so to speak. She constantly shifts her eyes around in every direction, sniffing the air, paying attention to the sounds around her, checking for anything that could cause trouble – she's determined to not let that happen.

Time: 1:13 PM

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. are both flying together towards Devil's Island, and making great progress. Both ships are only a few kilometers away from the island – despite being well within range of the base's radar, no one has a clue that they're there; the ship's ECMs (electronic counter-measures) are successfully masking the ship's presence from the radar, making them invisible to it, and allowing them to get closer and closer…

The two ships then decrease altitude, getting down around sea level. That's when the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. suddenly receives a very violent jolt. Everyone in Sector W (except Paddy) is thrown to the port side of the ship.

"What the heck was that?" Lee asks as they get up.

"Eh, just a little disruption with the port engine," Harvey shrugs. "No big whoop. Keep on going, Paddy!"

However, just as soon as he issues that order, Sonya lets out a shrill scream of fright. Everyone looks at her with concerned looks on their faces. Sonya then points towards the starboard window – everyone suddenly becomes equally frightened as they see it – a giant, oversized great white shark jumping out of the water and headed right towards the ship, preparing to eat them alive. Sonya and Lee grab a hold of each other, thinking the end may be here…

However, Paddy manages to raise the ship's altitude just in time, just barely missing the gaping jaws of the shark. However, one of its teeth did manage to get through – it crunched into the side of the ship, and was lost from the shark's mouth as Paddy raised the ship to dodge it. And so the tooth sticks into the side of the ship, its tip clearly visible to the kids inside, who shiver uncontrollable at the sight of it.

Time: 1:17 PM

Back in the underground base, Bashir Omar has had a difficult time trying to come up with a target. There's so many to choose from, and they're all so good that he can't decide on which to start with. That's when he gets a call from one of the scientists;

"What?" Bashir barks.

"Listen, I know you were gonna pick a target," the scientist timidly says, "but may we pitch a suggestion?"

"Well, I have had a lot of trouble picking one," notes Bashir, "so spit it out!"

"The Taiwanese Kids Next Door," replies the scientist. "It's a poor country, so they shouldn't be as able to counter us."

"Excellent!" Bashir chuckles. "That'll work perfectly; we'll start small and then work our way up to the #1 target, the KND Moonbase!" He tops this off with his evil laugh as the scientist on the other end hangs up and gets back to work.

Time: 1:18 PM

By this time, Sectors V and W have both managed to land their ships safely on the shore of the southeastern corner of Devil's Island. The M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., Sector W's ship, is unloading a submersible vehicle known as the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., on which they painted the insignia of the Villain's League of Arabia. This is to maybe dissuade the shark from attacking them, and to allow the base personnel to let them in.

As everyone in both sectors leaves their ships, Harvey is quite angry; "That Numbuh 1337 is such an incompetent! When he said there was a genetically-enhanced shark, he didn't say ANYTHING about it being as gigantic as it was. And that thing almost ate us for lunch! Thanks a lot, Captain Understatement!"

The mere mention of them having almost been eaten makes Sonya more terrified than she's ever been. Almost instantaneously, her eyes start to shed waterfalls, she starts to heave heavy sobs, and she clings to Lee for dear life.

Harvey, however, is not phased by this. He huddles up with Sector V and says, "Alright, here's the plan; me and Sector W have our S.N.O.W.S.U.B., which we disguised as a VLA vessel. We'll infiltrate the base with that. Meanwhile, you guys scour the surface of this island and be on the lookout for any hatches that they may use to come up here. Got it?"

"Oh, come on!" James interjects.

"Why do we to be left out of the fun?" complains Kirk.

"Yeah, I wanna beat some adults down!" adds Cliff.

"Hey, I'm the senior officer here!" Harvey snaps. "And you're still rookies – just because you're named after the members of two of the greatest heavy metal bands of all time doesn't make you any more ready for anything this rough. But look at this way; if anyone does come up, all you have to do is knock 'em out and cuff 'em. Should be easy, even for you guys."

"But-" James starts.

"Hey, he does have valid points," Lars interrupts. "And his plan is pretty logical, too."

"Fine!" James snaps. "Alright guys, let's move out!" Then he, Kirk, Lars and Cliff head into the jungle to begin their search.

Harvey then turns to his own sector and says, "Alright guys, into the S.N.O.W.S.U.B! It's time to take a "dip" into that lab! Sonya clings to Lee even harder, crying out, "NO! I'm not going underwater! Not with that… that… thing down there!"

"Good Lord!" Harvey groans. "First you're scared of the dark, now you're scared of oversized tuna? We have a job to do, dang it! Now get in the S.N.O.W.S.U.B!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!" Sonya screams.

Lee then steps to Harvey and pleads, "C'mon, take it easy. She's really legitimately scared."

"Hey, at least my girlfriend isn't afraid of her own shadow!" Harvey snaps.

"Yeah," Lee snaps back, "well at least me and Sonya aren't having sex until AFTER we're married!"

This comment incites a long, awkward silence. Harvey, Paddy and Shaunie then suddenly burst out laughing. "You're virgins?" Harvey gawks. "That is so dumb and pathetic!"

Sonya and Lee can't help but blush out of embarrassment at this jab. Then, to encourage Sonya, Lee takes her hand and says, "It's okay. Just close your eyes until you're in the lab – I'll be here."

And with that, Sector W boards the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., with Harvey snickering to himself, "What a schmuck!"

Time: 1:23 PM

Kuki feels very thirsty, and has to get over to the pond to get some water to drink. She does manage to get to her feet, but it's very difficult for her. Then, she starts to stumble. "Whoa!" Wally says as she helps Kuki stay on her feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just need some water," Kuki replies. "These contractions are becoming more frequent – you know what that means don't you?"

With a smile, Wally gently places his hand on Kuki's belly and says "I can hardly wait!" He and Kuki share a brief kiss, then Wally helps Kuki to the pond so she can drink, then Kuki records this event in her diary.

Time: 1:28 PM

The S.N.O.W.S.U.B. has found its way up to the main entrance to the base; thanks to its disguise, the shark hasn't attacked them, nor have the base's other defenses. "Keep your guard up," Harvey warns his teammates. "They could catch on and attack at any second."

…

"What?" barks Bashir.

"It's Ackmed. There's an unidentified vessel at our front doorstep – it bears our groups insignia."

"Must be high command, here to witness our triumph, heh heh!"

"Also," Ackmed adds, "Muhammed's Sword is topside and ready to fire."

"Excellent!" Bashir laughs. "Let them in, and summon two guards to escort them."

"Yes sir!"

Bashir cuts transmission, then frantically tries to comb his whiskers and straighten his long ears.

…

Meanwhile, the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. has given clearance to enter the base. Paddy drives the sub through a long winding tube, and then they emerge at the surface inside the hanger, where there are two scientists waiting for them.

"Paddy, open the hatch!" orders Harvey. "I've got a plan."

Paddy opens the hatch as Harvey, Sonya, Lee and Shaunie get in their positions. When the hatch is fully open, Harvey, in an Arabic accent, calls to the two scientists, "Hey, down there!" The two scientists look up into the ship, at which point Harvey says, still in the Arabic accent, "Could you give a hand with this?" The scientists look at each other, then they walk up the ramp into the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. Timing it just right, Lee then suddenly lassos their feet together with his yo-yo; then he pulls on it to send them falling to the hard floor. One of them lands on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The other lands on his chin; he's still conscious – that is, until Shaunie hits him in the head with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Wow that was really good, Shaunie!" Harvey applauds. Shaunie grins. Then Harvey says, "Alright guys, get their coats. Then put on the Arab wigs we brought along – those shall be our disguises. We'll go through that base and have a look at this Muhammed's Sword. Paddy, you stay here; we need our pilot."

"You got it!" replies Paddy. And with that, Harvey, Sonya, Lee and Shaunie put on their disguises and venture out into the base…

Time: 1:35 PM

Sector V have spent over a quarter of an hour searching the island for hatches, and they've come up empty. Suddenly, just as James starts to question why this search was even necessary, they find it – a porta potty sitting right next to the entrance to the cave.

"Let me check it out," says Lars. He walks up to the porta potty and takes a look inside – it's very dirty inside and smells strongly of urine and feces.

"Uh, guys?" Lars calls out. "I think Harvey was right – they do have a hatch, and it must be somewhere around here!"

"Alright then," says James, "here's the plan; Lars, come with me – we'll go in the cave and serach for their entrance. Kirk, Cliff, you guys stand guard outside."

"Oh boy!" Cliff says, excited. "I've beaten 107 adults already, more than anyone in their first months, and I can't wait to add to that, heh heh!" And so he and Kirk stand at the cave entrance while James and Lars go in.

…

Time: 1:38 PM

Wally jumps with a shock. "That's Carrie!" Carrie the crocodile is growling outside, which can only mean one thing;

"Something must be out there," Wally intones, "and it doesn't sound good. Kuki, you stay here while I check it out."

As Wally grabs his wooden spear and heads in the direction of the growling, Kuki quickly writes in her diary, "Something's going on outside, and Wally's going to have a look. Were it not for this baby, I would've gone with him to help. But right now, I'm just praying to God that Wally makes it through okay; I can't bear to think how miserable me and the baby would be without him!"

Time: 1:40 PM

Two scientists walk into Bashir Omar's office. Bashir doesn't recognize them, but he assumes that they're the escorts. "I demand to know what the hell is going on!" he barks at them. "And where in Allah is high command?"

He gets his answer in the form of a snicker, for which he snaps, "If this has anything to do with my rabbit head, you're FIRED!"

"There's just one problem," one scientist says.

"What?" yells Bashir. He is then shocked by what he sees next; the "scientist" unmasks himself, revealing a 10-year-old boy, saying, "We're not even on the payroll!" And then they removed their disguises, revealing Harvey, Sonya, Lee and Shaunie of KND Sector W. "Surrender now!" Harvey cries out.

But Bashir is not phased by this. With a snicker, he reaches to the underside of his desks and hits the "INTRUDER ALERT" button…

Time: 1:42 PM

In the cave, Wally meets up with Carrie – the two hide behind a section of the cave. Wally is afraid for both his life and Kuki's lives as he thinks about what could possibly be coming towards them. But then, Wally hears voices. To his wonderment, it sounds like the voices of kids. Human kids. This brings him to look through a crack in the cave to see. And indeed, they are kids – none of which look familiar to him. But there is one thing on them that he does recognize; their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s. To Wally, that can only mean one thing – these kids must be in the KND.

But before he can think any more of it, Carrie suddenly jumps out of her hiding place and roars as only she can at these two strangers. The two boys cling to each other, petrified in fear, afraid for their lives, afraid that this beast may eat them for lunch...

That's when Wally emerges from his hiding place and calls out to the croc, "Carrie! Stop! It's okay, these guys mean us no harm!" It takes a moment, but Carrie does eventually stop roaring. Wally then says to the boys, "It's okay, you guys, she won't eat you. She's a vegetarian, you know."

"A vegetarian crocodile?" one of the boys says in confusion. "Sounds totally illogical... and yet, extremely fascinating!"

"There's just one thing," adds his companion. "Who the heck are you?"

"Wallabee Beetles."

The two boys' eyes grow wide, and they're left in utter shock. Wallabee Beetles, codename Numbuh 4, was reported dead in an accident nine months ago, along with Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban.

"But that's impossible!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"No, I survived." Wally replies. "And Kuki, too."

"Numbuh 3 also made it?"

"Oh, yes. And uh, my hair has grown out... I guess that's why you didn't recognize me.

That's when Sector V's commanding officer, James Iommi (codename Numbuh 69) snaps out of his shock and starts to explain their situation; "Look, we're on a mission here. You two might not know this, but down underground, under this island, is an underwater lab run by psycho Arabic scientists working against the KND. They have a superweapon in their hands that has the power to end our organization for good, and we're here to not let that happen!"

"Wait, you mean there have been people here this whole time?" Wally says, in just as much shock as the others were. "Hmmm, well that does explain the porta potty."

That's when Wally remembers; "Listen, you guys, I need your help. I don't know where your ship is, but Kuki's here, and we need to get her there pronto! She's pregnant! And the baby's only hours from coming out!"

James asks, "Wait, how the heck could she have... oh my... you two actually did that?"

"Mm-hmm," replies Wally. I'll explain later. We need to get us out of here NOW!"

Time: 1:47 PM

Kuki, meanwhile, as overheard everything between Wally and these two KND operatives. Needless to say, she's just as much startled as they were. Upon hearing that they're going to be leaving this island, she frantically chronicles this event in her diary, then puts on her maternity shirt and packs her gear just as Lars Osbourne (codename Numbuh 1349) approaches;

"Kuki Sanban?" he exclaims. "You are alive... and oh my God, you are pregnant!"

"Yeah," Kuki pants. "And I'm gonna be giving birth any moment, now."

"Well, I am a medical officer," Lars says, "so I'll help you through your labor however I can."

That's when James approaches; "Oh my God, she really IS alive... AND pregnant!" Well, c'mon, let's get her to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S!"

As they move towards the cave exit, James then remembers, "Crap! I'm gonna have to tell Harvey about this, but he and Sector W are busy right now!"

"Seriously?" Wally groans as he puts his shirt back on. "Rachel's spoiled little brother? Since when does HE have authority over Sector V?"

"Well, logically," Lars points out, "he is the more experienced sector leader. And Sector W is really busy right now, so it looks like we'll have to wait until Harvey calls us for a status report."

In time, they make it to the cave exit, where Kirk and Cliff are waiting. They're both stunned when they see what they see exiting the cave. "I'll explain later," James tells them. "We gotta get this girl on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and out of here NOW!"

"Aw, man!" Cliff whines. "I wanted to beat some bad guys!"

...

Time: 1:50 AM

The underground lab is currently the scene of a heated battle. Many Arab scientists have been knocked out cold with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s. KND Sector W has been given a run for their money, but they've held up just fine.

Meanwhile, Harvey has managed to take cover behind a desk. He gets out his comlink and calls Sector V. James Iommi answers. "Report, Numbuh 69!" orders Harvey.

"You're not gonna believe this!" replies James. "We went into this cave... and we found Numbuhs 3 & 4... still alive! And Numbuh 3 is pregnant, and about to have a baby! We request permission to take her out of here and get her to a hospital back home!"

Upon hearing this, Harvey's brain suddenly goes numb and his body freezes stiff. He's then snapped out of this by a laser blast that hits the desk near him. "Uh, you there?" James asks, to which Harvey hastily answers, "Permission granted!" "Thank you," replies James as he ends transmission.

Time: 1:51 PM

Everyone is buckled in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S... except Cliff. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" James snaps.

"I gotta have that shark tooth in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H!" Cliff says. "I'll be right back."

And with that, Cliff runs up to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. and starts to pry out the shark tooth. "God, this is gonna take long!" James groans.

"Control your breathing!" Wally tells Kuki. As Kuki desperately tries to slow down her breath rate, Wally places his hand on her belly, reassuring her, "We still have time. Don't worry..."

Time: 1:52 PM

"Bashir, it's Ackmed! Our air traffic controllers have picked up an unidentified aircraft about to take off from Devil's Island!"

"The KND? How the hell did they get here undetected? Whatever. Have the gunnery crew change targets – Muhammed's Sword will take down that ship!"

"Yes sir!"

Harvey overhears this conversation. "Sonya! Lee! Get to Muhammed's Sword and destroy it NOW! Paddy, Shaunie and I will cover you!"

...

Time: 1:54 PM

"I got it!" Cliff proclaims as he enters the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. with his shark tooth in hand.

"It's about time!" James snaps. "Now let's get out of here already!"

With that, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. takes off and heads back for the United States, albeit very slowly, that way the ship doesn't get jarred around – that would hurt Kuki more.

But unbeknownst to them, they are being stalked – not by Muhammed's Sword, but by the shark Dopey Dick. He spots them from underwater and dives down into the depths – this way, he can gain great speed as he swims up to the surface, thus obtaining a much bigger jump out of the water, one that could surely allow him to catch the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. in his jaws...

Time: 1:55 PM

Back in the lab, the door to the control room for Muhammed's Sword is busted down. And in come Sonya and Lee. But then, they're stopped dead in their tracks. Standing there in front of them is the Arab known as Ackmed, accompanied by half-a-dozen muscle-bound guards wielding stun batons. As Sonya and Lee cling to each other in fear, Ackmed orders to the guards, "Get those kids!" Then he calls to the gunnery chief, "Commence firing operation!"

As Muhammed's Sword fires up, the guards advance on Sonya and Lee, with their stun batons fully charged. Lee then suddenly hits one of them in the face with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., knocking him out. Sonya then follows suit on another guard, then she and Lee take out three more.

But right at that moment, the last guard grabs the end of Lee's yo-yo, pulling him in, and landing a punch in his chest so hard that he is propelled right into the wall as if he were hit by a Freight Liner.

"LEE!" Sonya gasps as she rushes to his side. "Oh, wake up! Please wake up!" But Lee doesn't wake up. He is still alive, but clearly unconscious.

Ackmed laughs and says to Sonya, "Face it bitch, you lost! You failed your friends, AND you failed the entire KND! All of them...gone! What are you gonna do now, cry like the little girl you are, heh heh?"

This causes the anger to build within Sonya – in no time, there's too much of it to remain contained, and the only other direction it can go is out. "You... big... dumb... MEANIE!" She viciously pounces on Ackmed and throws a barrage of punches on his head. At the same time, she delivers a backwards kick to the jaw of the last guard, knocking his out.

While Sonya keeps attacking Ackmed, the gunnery chief calls out, ""Muhammed's Sword is fully charged and locking on to the target!" As soon as Sonya hears this, she lays off of Ackmed and starts to attack the gunnery chief. Little does she know, while she's pummeling the gunmen, Ackmed is dragging his own battered body to the control panel. Then, without hesitation, he hits the button that says, "FIRE..."

Time: 1:58 PM

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. continues to fly away from the island. To be exact, it is now three miles away, at an altitude of thirty feet. Then, as Kuki writes about the events that have transpired thus far in her diary...

"AAAH! SHARK!" James cries out. Just as he says that, Dopey Dick the shark jumps up at them from the water, his jaws opened and ready for the kill as the kids brace for the end, their loves flashing before their very eyes...

That's when they all notice a green glow surrounding the shark. It turned out that Dopey Dick had jumped at them right at the same time that Muhammed's Sword fired; hence, the weapon winds up hitting Dopey Dick, turning him from a 25-foot shark into a 25-foot rabbit.

Dopey, completely unaware of this, simply drops back into the water, having come up empty. While Sector V can't quite comprehend what just happened, they are nonetheless relieved to be out of danger. With that, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. now heads full-throttle to the United States with their pregnant operative and her fiancée on board...

Time: 1:59 PM

Via the view screen on the control panel in the lab, Ackmed has seen all of what happened to Dopey Dick. In a state of disbelief, he groans, "No wonder they called him '"Dopey" Dick!' He always thought with his stomach, and never paid attention to what happened around him." He repeatedly whimpers to himself, "It wasn't my fault!" hoping that Bashir will understand.

That's when he sees Lee's yo-yo wrapping itself around the lever that controls the platform that Muhammed's Sword is set on. It pulls the lever down with such force that it snaps right off, emitting a shower of sparks and causing the alarms to blare. At that moment, Muhammed's Sword's platform starts to plummet. As Ackmed watches this unfold, the only words on his mind are, "Bashir is going to kill me..."

Time: 2:00 PM

"I don't care how the f&%# you do it!" yells Bashir, "just eliminate those snot-nosed brats!" As soon as he says that, the entire lab is shook by a violent tremor, accompanied by a loud crashing sound. As the action stops, the face of Bashir Omar bestows a look of utter defeat as he realizes that this crashing can mean only one thing – Muhammed's Sword has been destroyed.

That's when Harvey points his mustard gun at Bashir's face, saying in a smug tone, "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah; I think you were surrendering, Bunny Boy!" And with that, Bashir surrenders, dropping to the ground and pounding his fist in a display of sheer and utter frustration over the fact that they've lost... and to a bunch of kids, no less.

Time: 2:01 PM

At this point, the battle is officially over, with the KND having emerged victorious. With the loss of their superweapon, Muhammed's Sword, the Villains League of Arabia had no choice to surrender.

The room is thick with smoke from the collapse and destruction of the weapon. Sonya is coughing, shielding her eyes from watering up.

…

When the smoke finally clears, Sonya hears a familiar voice calling for her. She turns and sees Lee waving at her – he's fully regained consciousness and has suffered no injuries from the blow he took earlier.

"LEE!" cries out an elated Sonya. She rushes to him and wraps him in a rib-crushing hug, lifting him off the floor a little bit. Then she breaks down crying on his shoulder, sniffing, "I… was so… worried… about you!"

"It's alright, I'm okay," Lee replies serenely as he returns the hug. They share a moment like this, pull apart, and then Lee asks, "Say, when we get home, perhaps we could go get something to eat, just you and me?"

"I'd like that!" beams Sonya as she kisses Lee on the cheek.

From there, the two rejoin Paddy, Shaunie and Harvey, who have started rounding up the prisoners; Sonya and Lee help them out, putting them in handcuffs and lining them all up, one-by-one.

Harvey then gets on his comlink and calls the KND Supreme Commander, Numbuh 1337 (real name Kerry Hanneman); "It's Numbuh 363. Mission accomplished. Muhammed's Sword has been destroyed, and all the Arabic scientists responsible for it have been rounded up."

"EXCELLENT!" Kerry proclaims. "You guys have just saved the entire KND, and possibly all of kiddom, from certain doom. I couldn't be prouder! Just send us the coordinates and we'll send backup to get the prisoners in custody pronto!"

"Transmitting them now," Harvey replies.

When Kerry gets the coordinates, he says, "Great! I'll send the backup now. Oh, and no promises, but there may be medals waiting for you, for your unparalleled services to our organization."

"Can't wait!" Harvey beams as he ends transmission…


End file.
